Three sisters in a really unexpected journey
by GandalfUru
Summary: 'Tres hermanas se encaminan accidentalmente en una historia que solo creían ficticia y descubrirán que no fueron llevadas allí por casualidad, sino que son parte de algo que puede poner en peligro al futuro de la tierra media.' Legolas/OC, Elladan/OC, Thranduil/OC Autoras: Glawareth, Laura y BellatrixSammet.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Soy una persona que tiene muchos fandoms, y en ese momento con una de mis hermanas estábamos con la portátil en el salón de nuestra casa esperando la cuenta regresiva para ver el tráiler de The Hobbit the battle of the five armies.

Yo estaba con la computadora y mi hermana Luna fue a la cocina a hacernos café. Mientras tanto navegaba en una página de investigación de las plantas y sus propiedades naturales.

Faltaban unos minutos y seguíamos refrescando la página de Facebook, queríamos ver el tráiler inmediatamente.

Llegó la voz de mi hermana desde la cocina.

– ¡Emma, refresca por última vez la página!

Haciéndole caso, lo hice y por arte de magia apareció el tráiler en YouTube.

– ¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Ya está! –grité yo, haciendo que Luna dejara el café en el microondas y saliera corriendo hacia mí, desaforadamente. Aunque con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Se sentó a mi lado saltando de alegría y olvidando que atrás de su nuca había una madera, y se golpeó.

Pero eso no le sacó la emoción, sino que se empezó a reír.

A pesar de que ya habíamos leído el hobbit, el trailer fue emocionante. Gritábamos cada vez que aparecían Kili, Gandalf, Bilbo y Thorin.

Luna al no querer mucho a los elfos, se enoja al ver que Thranduil, el Rey elfo le habla mal a Gandalf.

–Los elfos siempre tan desubicados –dijo Luna con enojo, no era gran fan de los elfos.

Me reí un poco, pero no dije nada porque no me quería perder ni un minuto del video.

– ¡Oh, mira esa parte de Tauriel con Kili! ¡Tauriel va a morir! –dije yo pegándole con el codo a mi hermana en las costillas, suavemente.

–De seguro ¡Los enanos no pueden estar con elfos! ¡Es imposible! –explicó seriamente Luna.

Luego de que el tráiler terminara estuvimos hablando las dos hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella entró nuestra otra hermana.

Ésta al ver el tema de nuestra conversación puso los ojos, ella no era fanática de Tolkien.

Estaba preocupada por el humor que nos había dejado el tráiler. Y tenía razón, hablábamos sin cesar y sin un orden.

Natalie estudiaba fotografía en la universidad. Era buena en lo que hacía. Estaba en su penúltimo año y se sentía muy nerviosa por las pruebas. Nuestros gritos la molestaban.

Cuando llegó la conversación iba por el tema de que le daban poca importancia a El Hobbit, Bilbo. Por lo menos en el tráiler y que no aparecía el dragón Smaug.

Luna y yo nos pusimos de pie y dejamos el tema por unos minutos para saludar a nuestra estresada hermana Natalie.

– ¿Cómo va eso Nat? –preguntó Luna con una media sonrisa.

Natalie suspiró fuertemente con cansancio dejando la cámara sobre la mesa del living y se sentó pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones, no sin antes cerrando la pantalla del portátil, ganándose las quejas de nosotras.

–Oh dejen eso por un momento, y sí, creo que estoy bien… –Cuando terminó de decir eso cerró los ojos. Tenía sueño, se había levantado muy temprano en la mañana. Le pasé mi café. Ella lo necesitaba más.

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Hacía calor y el año estaba por terminar.

– ¿Cómo van esas pruebas? –pregunté yo preocupada.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para mirarnos y responder.

–Bien, pero necesitaré la ayuda de las dos. –Eso nos sorprendió, pero obviamente aceptamos.

– ¿Para qué necesitarías nuestra ayuda? –habló Luna mientras se volvía a sentar al lado de su hermana Nat.

Yo seguía de pie mirando a mis hermanas menores.

Natalie era la del medio, tenía el pelo color miel, al igual que sus ojos. Aunque ahora en tiempos de pruebas, tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de estos.

Con 21 años era responsable y muy estudiosa. No compartía el mismo gusto por las películas y series que nos gustaban a Luna y a mí.

Ella era más de Supernatural y Doctor Who.

Al contrario, Luna, la menor de las tres era más bien musical. Era cantante y violinista. No era tan responsable, sino que actuaba en el presente y sin limitaciones.

Tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño oscuro, ondeado.

Era a pesar de ser la menor con 17 años, la más alta en altura.

Natalie y Luna miraron hacia el ventilador de techo. La mayor de mis dos hermanas respondió la anterior pregunta.

–Necesito modelos para mi sesión de fotos, es una de las pruebas más importantes.

Inmediatamente que Nat dijo eso, Luna y yo nos miramos a través del living como planificando una travesura. Natalie parecía no entender estas miradas. Pero cuando vio las sonrisas de felicidad, se dio cuenta de lo que tramábamos.

-No ¡Por favor! ¡Nada del Señor de los anillos ni del Hobbit!

Nosotras dos la miramos con cara de pena al ella negarnos la oportunidad.

-¡Por favor! ¡Iremos a algún parque vestidas de Elfas o algo! Murmuré yo apasionadamente.

-¡No me pienso vestir de elfa!- Gritó Luna, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Está bien, vístete de Gandalf si quieres! Aunque va a quedar muy raro.

Luna puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Me leíste la mente!

Natalie nos miraba de una a la otra mientras no lo podía creer. A lo último terminó aceptando nuestra idea, aunque con resignación.

Se terminó el café y fue a darse un baño.

Mientras nosotras planeábamos el viaje a algún bosque o parque en las cercanías.

Acordamos hacerlo a unas cuadras. Vivíamos en un apartamento a una cuadra del jardín botánico. No era muy grande, pero era muy hermoso. Tenía muchas fuentes y variedades de plantas y árboles.

A mí me encantaba la naturaleza, ese era mi trabajo. Era la jefa jardinera en la casa presidencial de Suarez. Un buen cargo, lo tenía hacía dos años, uno después de recibirme en mis estudios.

Quedamos en ir al otro día, y buscamos en internet por el estado del tiempo, daban soleado con buena temperatura. Al ser primavera iban a hacer unos cuantos grados.

Natalie salió al terminar de darse una ducha. Y se fue directamente a acostar.

No sin antes avisarle que podíamos ir mañana. Era domingo y no teníamos que ir a trabajar.

Cuando sentimos que ella cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, las dos que quedábamos empezamos en marcha el plan de disfraces.

Luna estaba entusiasmada por utilizar su disfraz de Gandalf. Hasta tenía una barba gris. Y un báculo igual al que tenía el personaje en las películas.

En mi caso, me encantaban los elfos, ya que compartíamos el amor por la naturaleza. Me disfracé de Arwen, o algo así.

Tenía una tiara que me había comprado por internet.

Un gran vestido con piedras brillantes color azul.

Al otro día, todo era un desorden, pero a lo último nosotras dos ya estábamos prontas.

Cuando Natalie salió de su dormitorio, con ganas de tomar el desayuno, nosotras ya queríamos salir al parque.

Nat nos vio y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. No podía creerlo, éramos muy fanáticas.

Toda nuestra vida habíamos tratado de inculcarle a ella nuestro gusto por la tierra media, en vano.

La habíamos obligado a ver las películas y le explicábamos algunas cosas, haciendo que se aburriera o le diera sueño, nunca entendiendo nada.

Terminamos de desayunar y salimos hacia el estacionamiento en la planta baja.

Nat iba vestida normalmente. Con una camisa, short vaquero y unos lentes de sol. También tenía su cámara fotográfica de buena calidad.

Yo subí al asiento del conductor.

Amaba mi auto. Era plateado, último modelo, me lo había comprado con mis sueldos.

Partimos hacia allí, nos daba vergüenza caminar disfrazadas por las calles del barrio. Mientras conducía, Natalie y Luna arreglaban la cámara y preparaban ideas para las fotos.

Luna también tenía un sombrero gris puntiagudo, que le quedaba muy cómico.

Yo tenía mi pelo largo suelto con ondas que al estar abierta la ventana del conductor, se movía con el viento.

Al llegar estacionamos fácilmente y fuimos directamente a la entrada del parque.

Al entrar la gente nos miraba raro, por lo menos a nosotras dos, las que íbamos disfrazadas.

Era muy extraño ver un mago y una mujer con vestido tan largo en un país como el nuestro.

Pero no nos importó. Tomamos un camino que había a la izquierda, porque tendríamos más privacidad.

Llegamos a donde el camino se dividía en tres, tomamos el camino donde había unos árboles frondosos con pasto muy verde y esponjoso.

Natalie nos iba dando indicaciones a medida que sacábamos las fotos y yo me dedicaba a los disfraces. Al mismo tiempo que quedaba maravillada por los árboles y diferentes plantas que veía.

Luna pasaba imitando a Gandalf y diciendo líneas de la película a cada rato, aunque no viniera al caso.

Agarraba su báculo y gritaba:

-¡You shall not pass! – Y luego de eso Luna y yo nos reíamos descontroladamente. Natalie seguía sacándole fotos a todo lo que veía.

Mirando las fotos que había sacado, algo le llamó la atención.

Había una piedra de tamaño de una nuez, con color azul verdoso en medio del camino.

Nos mostró la foto y buscamos aquella piedra.

La encontramos y yo la miré detenidamente. Estaba en el medio del camino y nos llamaba extrañamente.

Como que nos atraía fuertemente, pidiéndonos tocarla.

Yo no me acerqué más de lo necesario.

Pero Luna, la cual era muy curiosa, no pudo resistirse a la tentación.

Se agachó y la agarró con las dos manos.

Nos miramos entre las tres y nuestros ojos se ampliaron al percibir que todo giraba a nuestro alrededor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Luna pov:

Solté la piedra porque sentí que ésta me quemaba la piel.

Todo a nuestro alrededor se volvió blanco cuando dejó de girar, y aterrizamos en el suelo de espaldas.

A medida que nuestros ojos volvían a visualizar, nos dimos cuenta que nuestro entorno había cambiado, ya no nos encontrábamos en el parque, sino que estábamos en un bosque muy frondoso.

Nos paramos de repente sorprendidas y me asusté al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho… Oh por qué debía ser tan curiosa.

Nos miramos. No podíamos ni hablar de lo sorprendidas que estábamos, pero aun así Emma miraba a su alrededor sorprendida por la naturaleza que nos rodeaba.

Estábamos asustadas y desamparadas sin saber qué había pasado ¿Sería todo un sueño?

-¿Dónde demonios estamos? –preguntó Natalie.

Los altos arboles apenas dejaban pasar los rayos del sol, estábamos casi en la oscuridad y el frío nos helaba y nos hacía temblar. Parecía que allí era invierno.

Luego de salir un poco del estado de shock, Emma nos miró y respondió y dijo lo obvio.

-Parece ser un bosque. –Y en broma agregó- parecería que es la Tierra Media.

-No, no puede ser, no existe tal cosa –protestó Natalie.

Reí nerviosamente sin saber qué haríamos y temiendo que no fuera un sueño y realmente estuviéramos en otro lado.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver la piedra? –preguntó Emma mirándola en el suelo mientras la pateaba con el pie y luego miró a Natalie.

De repente sentimos un ruido a lo lejos de pisadas y el crujir de las hojas y las ramas en el suelo. Sentimos que nos observaban y nos pusimos en guardia de espaldas las tres formando un triángulo.

Agarré mi báculo en caso de que pudiera defenderme pegándole a lo que fuese que llegara, decidida a defenderme a mí y a mis hermanas a toda costa.

El ruido iba aumentando cada vez más y miré hacia mis hermanas.

Nat todavía estaba con la cámara en mano y parada como una estatua, a la vez que Emma había tomado la réplica de la espada Dardo de su colección, también esperando que sirviera para algo.

Éramos dos frikis y una nerd en el medio de un bosque en quién sabe dónde intentando defendernos con armas de juguete. Cualquiera diría que damos vergüenza.

Mi barba me picaba y era molesta, pero no me importaba, porque el mal comenzaba a sentirse en la naturaleza misma, de alguna manera se sentía el peligro a medida que todo iba oscureciéndose.

–Luna –dije para mis adentros–, recuerda cómo se defendía Gandalf.

Sentimos ruido desde los árboles y miramos hacia arriba.

Horribles criaturas comenzaron a lanzarse sobre nosotras y juraría que era orcos.

Y lo eran.

También comenzaban a llegar por la tierra.

Los orcos comenzaron a rodearnos.

Miré a Emma, ella sabía al igual que yo lo que eran esas criaturas.

Emma al saber qué eran y que Natalie no tenía con qué defenderse la tomó y la puso detrás de ella.

–Cuidado con la cámara –gritó Nat.

Los orcos me miraban raramente y me pregunté por qué. Entonces, me di cuenta que yo era Gandalf.

Se acercaron cada vez más y empecé a alejarlos con mi báculo. Aquellas tontas criaturas creían que eran de verdad.

Parecía que ya sabían que nosotras terminaríamos en aquel lugar y nos estaban esperando. Me parecía extraño.

Lamentablemente no pude mantenerlos alejados mucho tiempo ya que eran muchos. Así que tuvimos que empezar a pegarles con las armas.

Emma se vio en el apuro de soltar a Nat y así quedamos separadas las tres mientras intentábamos sobrevivir.

Nat, al ver que un orco se le acercaba comenzó a gritar e impulsivamente le pegó con la cámara, para mi sorpresa, logró matarlo y toda la sangre negra y asquerosa salió volando salpicándonos.

Era una sustancia pegajosa.

– ¡Qué asco, sangre de orco! –gritó Natalie sacudiendo la cámara con cara de asco.

Pero Nat ignoraba que otra de las criaturas estaba atrás de ella.

– ¡Natalie! –grité, pero fue tarde, el orco ya la había atravesado un cuchillo envenenado por el abdomen.

Emma y yo corrimos hasta ella, pero nos tomaron mientras intentábamos llegar a ella. Nos agarraron de la cintura –ese momento me recordó a le escena de la Comunidad del Anillo, cuando agarraron a Merry y Pippin.

Nos llevaron a rastras alejándonos de nuestra herida hermana.

Gritamos, pero fue en vano, escapar nos era imposible. Intentamos pegarles, pero ellos nos pegaron más fuerte y a lo último fue tan fuerte en la cabeza que perdimos el conocimiento.

Desperté más adolorida de lo que jamás había estado en mi vida.

Y si el bosque era malo, esto era peor.

No sabía qué había pasado con Nat y tampoco sabía dónde estaba Emma. Todo lo que sabía se resumía en que estaba encadenada en lo que parecía ser un calabozo sucio con rejas.

La cabeza me daba mil vueltas, pero aun así pude levantar la cabeza y ver a través de la reja que en una celda de enfrente estaba mi hermana Emma –a quien reconocí por su cabello negro y vestido azul– en la misma situación que yo.

Me daba miedo por lo que había leído y lo que sabía que podían hacer, eran pura maldad.

De pronto, recordé algo, si llegáramos a estar realmente en la Tierra Media… Puede que estemos en dos lugares: Mordor –lo cual me ponía muy nerviosa porque podíamos estar en la Guerra del Anillo–, o en Dol Guldur, lo cual también me asustaba.

¿En qué edad del Sol estaríamos?

Aunque sin importar eso ¿Cómo hacemos para escapar?

Miré más detenidamente la habitación, era horrible. Había un cadáver al lado mío que emitía un asqueroso olor. Las paredes y el suelo estaban bañadas en sangre.

Tenía todo el cuerpo herido y me habían sacado la barba, aunque seguía con la túnica gris y el sombrero.

Vi que mi hermana se movía un poco con quejidos de dolor.

–Emma –susurré.

Y ella levantó la mirada.

– ¿Luna? –preguntó ella.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunté.

–No lo sé…

–Tenemos que encontrar a Nat –dije.

– ¿Cómo puede ser que estemos en la Tierra Media?

–Siempre quisimos venir, pero esto no era lo que realmente queríamos.

Intenté soltarme de las cadenas, pero no tenía resultado, solo conseguía más dolor.

Solté quejidos de dolor, en especial en el brazo, creo que me lo había roto.

Pero sabía que la herida de mi hermana Nat era peor.

–Nat no tendría que haber estado aquí, somos nosotras las que siempre hablamos de la Tierra Media.

Emma seguía quejándose al igual que yo y de repente sentimos los horribles gritos de los orcos y ruido de espadas.

– ¿Elfos? –preguntó Emma moviéndose cerca de los barrotes, intentando agarrarlos.

Puse los ojos en blanco, odio los elfos.

En el pasillo de ese calabozo aparecieron algunos orcos hablando en lengua negra de Mordor, no logramos entender nada y Emma puso cara de asco.

Se pusieron en guardia frente a las celdas tapando la vista de una a la otra.

De pronto se sintió el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y golpeando contra la pared muy fuerte.

Sobresaltó a los orcos y a Emma y a mí.

De la nada una flecha acabó en la cabeza de un orco y éste cayó al suelo.

Quedé mirando al orco que sangraba en el suelo sorprendida.

Varios elfos aparecieron en escena y empezaron a pelear contra los orcos. Vieron a las celdas y notaron que todas estaban ocupadas.

Miraron a Emma, quien se había desmayado y parecía un elfo. Y en la otra estaba yo, que los miraba con los ojos sobresaltados.

– ¿Mithrandir? –preguntó un elfo rubio con sorpresa.

Levanté la cabeza para verlo bien, y allí pudo ver que en realidad era una mujer vestida como el mago.

Su cara fue de total desconcierto. Yo pensé para mí misma que él no entendería nada y para él sería muy cómico… Lo que me faltaba, ser cómica para un elfo.

Cuando le presto más atención a su cara, me doy cuenta de que es muy parecido a Legolas.

Lamentablemente es hermosamente odioso.

– ¿Quién eres tú y por qué estás vestida como un Mayar?

–Es muy difícil y complicado de explicar, en este momento estoy preocupada por mi hermana desmayada –dije y la señalé con la cabeza.

– ¿Ella es tu hermana? Pero si es un elfo.

Cada vez parecía más desconcertado.

–Es obvio que no es un estúpido elfo. Solo está disfrazada como uno.

– ¿Estúpido? –preguntó él con una ceja levantada.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Nos sacarán de aquí?

Él abrió mi celda de una patada mientras otro elfo hacía lo mismo con la de mi hermana.

Rompió las cadenas que me sujetaban y en ese momento perdí el equilibrio. Tuvo que agarrarme de la cintura, donde terminé por completo en sus brazos. Sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo y lo miré a los ojos.

Intenté separarme de él y sonrió arrogantemente. Cada vez me caían peor.

–No te creas la gran cosa –susurré.

Me agarré el brazo porque me dolía demasiado y el notó eso, entonces me lo agarró cuidadosamente y lo observo, puso mala cara.

–Debe estar quebrado –dijo.

No le di importancia y miré a mi hermana.

La llevaba un elfo en brazos a upa.

–Tengan cuidado con ella –dije.

El elfo que la llevaba me miró y se rio.

– ¿Le das órdenes a un elfo? –preguntó el que me ayudaba.

– ¿Legolas, no?

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

–La misma larga historia.

–Eres humana ¿De dónde vienes?

–Rohan –respondí impulsivamente.

–Tu acento no parece ser de Rohan.

– ¿Puedes dejar de cuestionar todo? Me duele todo, una de mis hermanas está desaparecida y la otra desmayada en los brazos de tu amigo, quiero irme de aquí… Un momento ¿Estamos en Dol Guldur?

Legolas y el otro elfo compartieron una mirada que me dio a entender que no sabían cómo sabíamos todo.

De repente, Legolas sin pedirme permiso me tomó en sus brazos.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo maldito elfo?

Él se rio sin gracia.

–Quédate quieta.

– ¡Suéltame ya mismo, elfo! ¡Ahora mismo!

Le di golpes sabiendo que no le dolerían porque yo casi no tenía fuerzas.

Él dejó de sonreír y miró al frente mientras caminaba conmigo en sus brazos.

–Si te quedas quieta podremos salir más rápido.

Acepté por el momento, pero no llegué a decirle nada porque me desmayé. Por suerte, porque iba a seguir protestando, no dejaría que un elfo me ganara en una discusión.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Pov Natalie:

Fui recobrando la conciencia lentamente. La luz del sol pasaba tenue entre mis parpados cerrados.

Había tenido el sueño más loco de toda mi vida. De seguro por todas las historias que me han contado mis hermanas.

'¡Orcos!' Pensaba, era imposible. Solo existía en esas películas que me habían obligado a ver.

Me di cuenta que estaba acostada en un colchón muy cómodo, e igualmente distinto al que tengo en casa y abrí los ojos.

El dormitorio donde estaba era muy luminoso. Mis ojos no aceptaron tanta luz y no me permitían ver lo que tenía a mí alrededor.

Pestañee varias veces y pude comenzar a ver algo. No estaba en mi dormitorio, incluso, no tenía idea donde estaba.

Mi cama era de dos plazas y las sabanas eran del material más suave que había tocado en mi vida, hasta parecía tener un dobladillo de hilo de oro.

Miré sobresaltada a una ventana balcón que había. Era dos paredes enteras de ancho. La vista era sorprendentemente hermosa. Aunque no daba crédito a mis ojos.

Lo que se veía por la ventana era una cascada del agua más cristalina que había visto en toda mi vida.

El sonido que provenía de allí, era calmante.

Luego mire a mí alrededor, el dormitorio era espacioso.

MI cama estaba en el medio y a un costado había un ropero de madera tallado muy preciosamente. Quedé con la boca abierta. Todo esto me hacía recordar a algo, pero en ese momento no sabía que.

De repente sentí todo mi cuerpo gritar de dolor. Este dolor provenía del costado izquierdo de mi estómago.

Y me quejé sonoramente. Y volví a apoyar mi cabeza en la almohada. La cual también era muy suave.

En ese momento sentí que había alguien en un costado que no había observado. Alguien de pie, observándome.

Lo que vi me dejo estupefacta. Había lo que parecía un hombre alto y muy hermoso, mirándome con atención.

Me miró a los ojos y sonrió perezosamente.

-Cuidado, te cure lo mejor que pude, pero una herida infringida por un arma de Mordor, va a seguir siendo dolorosa por un tiempo.-

No pude contestar nada, ¿Mordor? ¿Esto era lo que pensaba que era? Después me di cuenta que el hombre, en realidad no era uno, sino que tenía las orejas levemente puntiagudas.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no podía creerlo. También observé que estaba sola, con este elfo y que mis hermanas no estaban conmigo.

Me preocupé.

Cuestioné al elfo, que parecía a punto de exclamar algo hacia a mí.

-¿Dónde están mis hermanas?-

Él puso una cara de preocupación y seriedad. Levanto una de sus cejas. Daba un poco de miedo ver esa mueca.

-¿Hermanas? Cuando te encontraron estabas sola y herida, aunque había signos de más criaturas en el bosque.-

-¡Sí, habían una buena cantidad de orcos o algo así! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Todo es culpa de mis hermanas!-

-No sé qué habrá pasado con tus hermanas, pero voy a averiguarlo.-

Asentí con la cabeza aceptando su amable proposición.

-¿Puedo preguntar de dónde vienes?-

Yo al no acordarme de ningún lugar en la tierra media, le digo la verdad.

-De Uruguay, en América.- Al decir esto, el elfo frunció el ceño. Era obvio que no entendía lo que yo le decía.

-Nunca escuche hablar de ese lugar.-

Me di cuenta que no podía decirle a este elfo que en mi mundo, esto era un libro de cuentos. Mentí.

-Es un lugar en el futuro.-

Él se acercó y se sentó en la cama mirando hacia mí.

-Igual la cuestión no es de dónde vienes, sino porque estás aquí.-

El elfo sabiamente dijo.

Agregó.

-¿Puedes contarme cómo crees que llegaste hasta aquí?

Le conté más o menos todo lo que me acordaba y tratando de no revelar nada importante. NI de decirle que mis hermanas iban vestidas, una de elfo y otra del mago ese gris. Gandalf.

Que estupidez.

Mientras yo contaba todo, el elfo asentía y me preguntaba algunas cosas.

Me acordé que entre mis cosas tendría que estar mi cámara, miré hacia la mesita de luz. No había nada.

Pregunté.

-¿Dónde está mi cámara?

El me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cámara? ¿Qué es eso?

Yo entrecerré mis ojos, no sabía cómo explicarle.

-Mis cosas, ¿dónde están?

-Están en el ropero allí en la pared.

Dijo señalando el gran ropero con la mano.

Yo sin pensar me quise levantar de mi cama, pero sosteniendo mi estómago dolorido con un brazo me volví a quejar de dolor.

Esto no estaba bien.

-¿Quieres que te alcance lo que necesitas?- Me preguntó el amablemente.

Asentí con la cabeza, al no poder responder sin gritar de dolor.

Se alejó de mi cama y se acercó al gran ropero.

Al abrirlo vi que estaba repleto de vestidos hermosos. Miró hacia el piso del ropero y allí estaba mi porta cámara. Una cartera negra que me habían regalado al comprar la cámara.

El elfo la agarró. La cámara tenía esa sustancia asquerosa en un costado, el elfo al igual que yo la miró con asco y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo de la túnica para agarrarla.

Me la acercó. No sin antes limpiarla un poco.

La tomé cuidadosamente, el elfo me miraba al ver que tocaba algún botón. No entendía nada.

Pedí por favor que la cámara tuviera carga. La batería no duraba mucho.

Milagrosamente la carga seguía llena. Y prendió. Estaba al cien por ciento.

Me pareció extraño.

Busqué entre las fotos para encontrar la que estaba buscando. La foto de la piedra extraña que habíamos encontrado.

Puse la foto en toda la pantalla y la dirigí hacia la vista del elfo.

Este elfo la miro detenidamente, lo que me dio tiempo para mirarlo por primera vez. Le presté atención.

Tenía pelo negro, lacio y largo, más largo que el mío.

Sus ojos eran claros y grises. Tenía una tiara de plata que coronaba su frente.

Me hacía acordar al señor de Rivendell. Temí que fuera así. Aunque parecía muy probable.

Luego de mirar la foto, me miró a mí, a la cara.

Sus facciones parecían cansadas y preocupadas.

-Esa parece ser la razón por la que estoy aquí.

El elfo asintió.

-No sé qué es, ni tampoco entiendo que es el objeto que me muestras. ¿Acaso es mágico? -Tomó la cámara de mis manos y pareció estudiarla con mucho cuidado.

-Eso es una cámara, lo que estas mirando es una foto. Es como un recuerdo, de algo que también vieron mis ojos en el pasado y quedan guardados en la cámara.

El elfo entrecerró los ojos, extrañado.

-Esto es magia.- Dijo como si fuera obvio.

Negué vehemente con mi cabeza.

-No, esto es tecnología y ciencia.-

Pareció tener muchas preguntas, porque sus brillaban poderosamente.

Antes de que me pudiera preguntar algo más, yo me adelanté.

-¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y quién es usted?

El elfo dejo la cámara por el momento sobre los pies de la cama y se puso de pié.

-Estas en Rivendell.-Dijo dando por verdaderos todos mis miedos.- Hace tres días que llegaste y yo soy Elrond, señor de Rivendell, tu sanador.

Me contó luego de eso como me habían rescatado. Los guardias de Rivendell, habían ido en nuestra ayuda, pero habían llegado tarde. Cuando me encontraron estaba ya herida y sola. Me había cargado uno de sus hijos hasta el valle, para que Elrond me curara las heridas. Habían pensado que estaba al borde de la muerte, pero milagrosamente había sobrevivido.

Me dijo que el que me había rescatado era Elladan, uno de sus hijos gemelos. Yo nunca presté atención a mis hermanas y por lo tanto no sabía nada de nada y todo era nuevo para mí.

Por un momento desee haberles prestado atención a todo lo que sabían mis hermanas, pero ya era muy tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Todo era húmedo a mí alrededor y al mismo tiempo cálido.

Fui recobrando el sentido de todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía más liviana y al mismo tiempo frágil. Pero me empezaba a sentir mejor.

Vaya imaginación la que tenía.

Mis parpados pesaban y a través de ellos pasaba una muy tenue luz.

Como si hubiera velas a mí alrededor. Supuse que era de noche y había corte eléctrico. Tal vez Natalie había enchufado alguna maquina en el dormitorio de cámaras y había quemado los fusibles.

En ese caso ya no se podía hacer nada.

Yo odiaba dormir.

Para mí era una completa pérdida de tiempo.

¿Sabes cuánto haríamos usando esas horas de sueño?

Tampoco era una gran fan de quedarse acostada porque si en una cama. Pero pensar en levantarse en ese momento, estaba fuera de mi alcance.

Cuanto más despierta estaba, más lugares en mi cuerpo empezaron a arder. Dolían mucho. La mejilla, el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen, la pierna y la espalda.

La espalda era la que más me dolía, molestaba. Era así porque yo seguía acostada boca arriba. El colchón o lo que fuera era cómodo y suave, pero la espalda dolía horrores.

Parecería que la noche anterior un camión de carga me pasó por encima.

De repente mis oídos captaron sonidos a mí alrededor. Movimientos suaves.

Una puerta que se abría y cerraba, pasos, voces lejanas.

¿Estaría en un hospital?

No, eso no podía ser, si fuera así habría más luz.

Mi mente se sobresaltó cuando comencé a recordar esas caras horribles y crueles.

Los recuerdos de mis propios llantos, los de mi hermana. La imagen de Natalie siendo apuñalada por la espalda. Oh esa expresión nunca se borraría de mi mente.

Todo allí empezó a volar, mi mente se mareaba, la sangre bombeaba en mis oídos.

Los pasos a mí alrededor se acentuaban.

Sentí que alguien me tomaba delicadamente mi pierna dolorida, y con ese nuevo tacto mis ojos se abrieron al fin.

Lo que pude ver me dejo estupefacta. Estaba en un dormitorio, o algo así.

Las paredes eran de piedra. Pero no eran artificiales, parecían trabajadas, herméticas.

No había esquinas. Era una cueva.

Me pareció muy extraño.

¿Dónde me había metido esta vez?

Cuando miré hacia el lugar donde había sentido el tacto, vi que había una persona.

Estaba de pie, con la cabeza agachada, al costado de la cama mirándome la pierna. En sus manos tenía una crema o pasta blanca y viscosa.

Murmuraba cosas extrañas. Me hacían recordar a algo. La persona no se dio cuenta que yo había despertado o lo sabía y no le importó.

La miré más detenidamente, era una mujer, tenía el cabello castaño claro, muy largo.

Sus ojos parecían ser claros, pero entre la oscuridad y la lejanía, no sabía de qué color.

Ella era alta y esbelta.

No se parecía a ninguna mujer que hubiera visto en toda mi vida.

Y así era, pues ella no era una ''persona''.

Entre sus cabellos pude ver sus orejas y lo que vi, hizo que perdiera el último pedazo de razón que me quedaba.

¡DEBÍA DE ESTAR LOCA!

Cuando la elfa acercó su mano a mi pierna en un obvio intento de volver a tocarme, antes de que lo hiciera, yo salté de la cama.

El salto sorprendió a la elfa al igual que a mí misma.

No solo había sido rápido, sino que también fue absolutamente increíble.

Mi cuerpo siempre había sido patoso, me caía, me tropezaba por la calle. Era un desastre, una vergüenza para la humanidad.

Pero ese nuevo movimiento era grácil, elegante, rápido y sorprendente.

La otra persona que estaba en el cuarto pareció igual de asustada. Me miraba con la boca abierta y en sus ojos había asombro.

La adrenalina dejó mi sistema y volvieron los dolores más agudamente que antes.

Me maldije mientras empecé a caer lentamente hacia el suelo.

Pero la elfa me sostuvo fuertemente antes de que yo tocara la fría piedra.

Me llevó hasta la cama de una plaza sin decir una palabra.

Con un rápido vistazo me di cuenta que mis brazos tenían cicatrices que parecían estar sanando.

Estaba horrorizada.

Levanté mi mano lentamente hacia la picazón de la mejilla. Pero una mano me detuvo de mi investigación.

Miré y me di cuenta que era la elfa y que ahora me miraba a los ojos. Bajó mi brazo amablemente mientras en su cara había lastima.

-No querrás tocar eso- me dijo con pena en su voz.

¿Cómo me vería? ¿Sería un horror?

Empecé a respirar rápido y acaloradamente.

Quería llorar.

Pero no podía. Tenía que ser fuerte.

La miré a la cara.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?-

Me ayudó a volver a acostarme y luego mientras volvía a ponerme la crema en la cicatriz de la pierna me respondió.

-Soy Elwen, tu sanadora. Y estas en Mirkwood.- Dijo en lengua común, y por el desuso de ese nombre en su boca, se escuchó raro.

-¿Mirkwood?- Pregunté asombrada, '¡No, no podía ser!'.

-Sí, exactamente. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su nombre?- Pregunto dejando esa cicatriz, mirándome a la cara por un minuto y luego moviéndose para poner crema en otra de las cicatrices del cuello.

No podía creer que estuviera aquí.

Mirkwood, en Rhovanion, la tierra media.

Al este de las montañas nubladas, al sur-oeste de Erebor.

Por un momento sudé de miedo.

Respondí mientras con mis dos manos cubría mi cara sin tocarme.

-Soy Emma Stark.-

La elfa ahora conocida por el nombre de Elwen, me miró por unos segundos.

-Extraño nombre para una mortal.

Al decir eso me di cuenta que para ella debía de ser extraño tratar con alguien que no fuera su especie, en Mirkwood no había muchas visitas.

Mis manos llegaron hasta mis orejas. Parecían de lo más normal. En si eran pequeñas y perfectamente circulares. Nada de puntas, ni cosas élficas.

Bueno, todavía sigo siendo mortal.

Puse una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo que menos me gustaba de los elfos era que eran inmortales.

Siempre había aprobado la decisión de Arwen de elegir la mortalidad. Preferible vivir los suficientes años con alguien y amar, que sobrevivir 6000 años, y pasar por todas las edades de la tierra en soledad.

Yo obviamente todavía no había encontrado a mi Aragorn.

El Montaraz del norte siempre era mi elección a la pregunta:

¿Tu favorito de la compañía del anillo?

Me acordé de mis hermanas. ¿Dónde estaban Natalie y Luna? ¿Estaban vivas?

Recordé lo que había pasado con Nat y mi cuerpo tembló.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- ¿Dónde están mis hermanas?-

La sanadora elfica me retuvo al ver que me quería volver a levantar.

Dejó la crema a un costado, sobre una mesita de madera y me tomó las manos amorosamente.

-Te encontraron en la antigua fortaleza de Dol Guldur- Dijo haciendo una mueca al decir el nombre de la fortaleza.- ¿Hermanas?- pregunto con cara de duda- Solo encontramos a otra humana a tu lado-

-¿Cuál? ¿Dónde está?

Pregunté yo con un aliento y al borde del llanto.

-Está en la habitación de al lado.- Murmuro apuntando hacia la pared de la derecha con un movimiento de la mano.

-¡Tengo que ir a verla!- Grité yo, pero la elfa, con mucha fuerza me obligó a permanecer acostada en la cama.

Me dolía tanto el cuerpo que obedecí, y no discutí.

Pero la miré con angustia y enojo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes andar por los pasillos del palacio así, estas muy mal herida. Tienes que recuperarte. Además no puedes hacer nada por ella, ella está mejor que tu.-

Me fui tranquilizando. Si, era verdad. A mí me habían torturado mucho más tiempo.

No sabía el porqué de ninguna de las preguntas que me surgían en la mente.

¿Por qué estábamos en la tierra media?

¿Esto era real?

¿Estábamos muertas en el planeta tierra?

¿Por qué me habían torturado?

¿Qué iba a pasar con nosotras aquí en Mirkwood?

Sí que había que tener mala suerte. Mirkwood. Podríamos haber caído en cualquier parte de la tierra media, podríamos haber sido rescatadas por elfos de Rivendell o Lothlorien, pero no, me toca estar enferma y asustada en el bosque más enfermo y horrible de la región, por no hablar de que estos elfos no eran mi clan preferido. No eran tan amables, ni tan sabios como los Noldor.

Eran menos civilizados y más oscuros.

Y ahora yo y mi hermana estábamos en sus manos.

¿Y qué les iba a explicar?

En toda mi existencia había leído muchos fanfics, para saber que no era bueno decir la verdad y tampoco era bueno mentir. Y menos a los elfos.

Extracto de un fanfic: ('La humana, mágicamente aparece en la tierra media y se encuentra con la comunidad del anillo completa.- '' ¿De dónde eres?''- pregunta Legolas. -''De Rohan''- Responde la humana. Rápidamente se dan cuenta que miente y la atan con cuerdas.)

Pero yo sabía que mentir solo nos iba a llevar por el mal camino. Y más al saber que el rey de Mirkwood tenía trece calabozos libres por muchos años.

¿Pero era seguro decir la verdad?

O sea, ¿Todo lo que sabíamos?

¿Spoilers y todo?

Yo creo que tampoco.

Pensando en eso me vino a la mente que sería bueno saber en qué año exactamente nos habíamos metido.

Estaba casi segura que en la tercera edad. Aunque no estaba ni de lejos feliz si así fuera.

Miré hacia la elfa que había tomado uno de mis brazos y curaba más de las 10 cicatrices que había podido contar en mi piel.

-¿En qué año estamos?- Le pregunté con voz tranquila. O eso quería hacer pretender.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Esperé que no pudiera leerme la mente.

Luego de dejar de mirarme y seguir otra vez con su trabajo, respondió.

-En el año 2901 de la tercera edad, Señorita Stark.

Dijo Elwen usando mi apellido de lengua común, que en sus labios contenían un acento exótico.

Asentí débilmente, bueno me podría acostumbrar al 'Señorita Stark'.

Al menos faltaban como 150 años para que fuera el año 3018 o 3019.

Teníamos tiempo suficiente para encontrar una manera de volver a nuestra casa, nuestro planeta. O como fuera. Igualmente al ser mortales, moriríamos antes de que algo importante pasara. Como un dragón o Sauron.

Era un sueño del que quería salir, no me malinterpreten, seguro alguna vez en mis años de fanática pensé que sería genial ir a la tierra media a matar orcos. Pero en la realidad apenas había salido con vida. No podía quedarme aquí, apenas sabría defenderme, y solo éramos una carga para quien fuera que nos había aceptado en el reino.

Dios, el rey elfo debe estar muy enojado. Esperaba no encontrármelo nunca o lo menos posible.

En cambio en 2941-2942 es la aventura del Hobbit y Erebor. El dragón Benedict Cumberbatch debía de seguir con su tesoro bajo la montaña. Luego dragón Benedict aterrorizaría a la ciudad de Esgaroth.

Me empecé a preguntar si cada personaje del libro, seria en apariencia como los actores de las películas, cuando la sanadora elfica dejó lo que estaba haciendo, puso otra vez la crema a un lado y se alejó de mí lentamente.

Me miró a los ojos.

-¿Sientes mucho dolor?- Preguntó.

Yo dejé de pensar y me concentré en cómo sentía mi cuerpo.

Si, dolía bastante. Como un tractor pasándote por encima y que luego un avión se callera sobre tu cabeza.

Me quejé fuertemente asintiendo.

Sin avisar, la elfa puso una mano en mi frente, yo ya entendía lo que pretendía hacer. No quería que me pusiera en un sueño elfico.

Empezó a murmurar cosas en el lenguaje de los elfos, Sindarín.

Yo traté de resistir pero mis parpados fueron cayendo lentamente y me perdí en un sueño tranquilo.

Al último segundo sentí que Elwen me decía:

-'Losto Vae.'- (Duerme bien).

Thranduil and Elwen POV.

-Hîr vuin (Mi señor)- Dijo Elwen de pie, en medio de la sala del trono del Rey Elfo. – Las dos mortales han despertado.-

Una figura real, alta y magnifica habló desde su trono.

- Na vedui! (¡Al fin!), Na van? (¿Cuándo?) ¿Fuiste informada de cómo es que llegaron a las manos de los orcos?-

La elfa negó con la cabeza. El rey elfo era muy intimidante y hermoso. La ponía nerviosa.

- Û, Hîr vuin (No, señor), Una se llama Emma, la cual parece ser la mayor de las dos y la otra se llama Luna.

-Nombres extraños- Dijo el rey usando por primera vez el lenguaje común.- ¿Están disponibles para interrogatorios? –

- Û, vuin! (¡NO SEÑOR!)- Exclamó con tono agudo la elfa- Boe de nestad (Necesitan sanar), las hermanas Stark necesitan descansar. Lo único que se me informó, fue que torturaron más a una que a la otra.

- Man pen? (¿Cuál de ellas?) ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan para reponerse?- Pregunto el rey elfo el cual ya había perdido todo interés.

Él no quería mortales desconocidos paseando por sus pasillos.

-La mayor. Un mes señor, o tal vez más.- Dijo la elfa, el rey era poco amable y eso la molestaba.

- Gwestol? (¿Tu lo prometes?), Boe? (¿Es necesario?) – Dijo el rey ya cansado.

- No (Si), no creo que la mayor quiera salir de su habitación por mucho tiempo.

Esto último llamó la atención del rey. Se incorporó en su trono para poder hablar mejor con la elfa allí de pie.

- Am man theled? (¿Y cuál sería la razón?)- Preguntó con voz curiosa el rey elfo.

-Ella tiene muchas cicatrices, en el cuerpo y la mejilla.- La elfa miró hacia otro lado avergonzada y preocupada. – No estoy segura de poder curarlas del todo.

Eso le dolió al rey. Que Elwen, su mejor sanadora no supiera como curar algo. Esas cicatrices debían ser graves, muy malas.

Y la mortal también las tenía en su cara, en su mejilla.

Eso le hizo recordar sus propias heridas. Sus heridas malditas, las cuales siguieron ocultas para todos los demás, menos para él.

Por primera vez el rey elfo sintió empatía y curiosidad por una persona, que además no era de su propia raza.

Tenía que despedir a la elfa para quedarse solo con sus pensamientos.

- Agoreg vae (Lo has hecho bien), Ego. (Puedes irte.)- Ordenó el rey y luego dejó de darle atención a la elfa.

Esta por su parte antes de irse se despidió debidamente de su rey.

- Boe i 'waen (Debo irme), Novaer (Adios!) – Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó. Dejando al rey del boque negro con más preguntas que respuestas.


	5. Chapter 5

Natalie pov:

Cuando volví a despertar, era de noche. Desde la ventana se veía un cielo oscuro pintado por millares de estrellas brillantes.

La luna llena bañaba el agua de la cascada, la cual fluía intensamente sin reparos.

El susurro del líquido me seguía tranquilizando.

Toda aquella vista me daba ganas de sacar miles de fotos.

Pero lamentablemente todavía no me podía levantar de esa cama. Aunque si saqué algunas fotos, pero solo dentro del dormitorio.

Al pasar mí vista a mí alrededor, noté como estaba vestida.

Tenía un largo y hermoso pijama de ceda blanco, con pequeños arreglos de hilo en formas de flores.

En la tierra media era solo un pijama, pero en el planeta tierra sería un costoso vestido de fiesta.

Pues me llegaba hasta los dedos de los pies.

Al moverme todavía sentía un dolor agudo en mi costado, pero iba mejorando.

Seguía sin saber nada de mis hermanas, y Elrond no había vuelto a verme desde que volví a despertar.

Mientras estaba preocupada por mis hermanas y la razón de porque estábamos aquí, sentí pasos suaves sobre el mármol del corredor, fuera de mi cuarto.

Antes de poder pensar en quien seria, tocaron tres veces a la puerta.

'Bueno, al menos estas personas pedían permiso para entrar, no como mis hermanas'.

Pensé mientras murmuraba el permiso.

-Adelante.- Dije. La puerta se abrió de par en par y por ella entro una elfa de pelo tan negro como la noche era oscura.

En el cuarto había muchísimas velas, pero la elfa entró con un candelabro en sus manos.

La luz de este, daba un brillo extraño a sus grandes y claros ojos.

Llevaba también unas vendas blancas de hilo en su otra mano.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia, y yo le di una sonrisa perezosa.

-Me alegro que este despierta, señorita Stark.- Dijo la elfa. Se acercó a la cama y dejó las vendas a un costado de esta.

-El señor Elrond está ocupado y me mandó a sanarla. ¿Cómo se siente?- Preguntó seriamente la elfa. Tenía ojos verdes, color prado.

Me gustó desde ese momento.

-Creo que mejoré un poco. Pero me sigue doliendo.- Antes de que ella volviera a abrir la boca le pregunté:

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

Ella sonrió alegre.

Mientras empezaba a desenredar las vendas y me subía el pijama, me contestó.

-Merildes, mi señora.-

Luego de terminar de sacarme las gasas que tenía debajo de las vendas ya usadas, sacó un frasco de un bolsillo de su túnica dorada y me lo extendió sobre la herida.

Era la primera vez que la veía, no tenía tan mala pinta, pero todavía le faltaba sanar bastante.

Me pone el líquido verdoso, el cual me arde un poco, pero no gravemente.

-La herida está mucho mejor que como estaba.- Anunció la elfa, más para ella que para mí. Su acento era extraño, muy exótico, ¿Qué era eso que hablaban los elfos? ¿Elfico?

Tendría que haber prestado más atención a mis hermanas, pero quien hubiera creído que esto pasaría, 'era imposible', seguía diciéndome a mí misma, pero no importaba cuanto me esforzaba por negar, yo seguía estando aquí en un lugar donde estaba sola y no conocía a nadie.

Le sonreí mostrando mis dientes, era una elfa amable, en sí, todos los elfos que había conocido hasta ahora eran muy amables.

O sea Merildes y Elrond.

Y estaba muy agradecida de que me hubieran salvado.

También creía en la promesa de Elrond, él iba a hacer lo que pudiera para recuperar a mis hermanas.

Me termina de curar la herida y me pone unas gasas sobre ella. Lo hace suavemente y rápido, casi no siento su tacto.

Me doy cuenta que mis ojos ven mejor que antes, en sí, yo era un poco corta de vista, lo cual era un mal asunto al ser fotógrafa.

Pero nunca había usado lentes, y ahora veía mejor de lo que había visto en años. Me pareció muy extraño.

La sanadora seguía haciendo su trabajo y a lo último me pidió que me sentara, lo cual me costó un poco, estaba dolorida.

Sentía dolorido y dormido mi costado, pero igual me senté en la cama y ella comenzó a vendarme.

Mi cámara sigue donde la deje el día anterior, en mi mesita de noche.

Era como un miembro más de mi familia, la amaba. No quería perderla.

La elfa termina su trabajo y me dice que puedo volver a acostarme.

Me acuesto y ella empieza a limpiar y arreglar el desastre de gasas usadas y pedazos de vendas apenas traspasadas por sangre.

Tomo la cámara y saco algunas fotos dentro del dormitorio. Cientos. Mi brazo se duerme y la dejo donde estaba. Siento un cosquilleo que no me gusta.

Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar otra vez, pues el dormitorio seguía solo iluminado por las velas y yo seguía muy cansada y dolorida.

Todo está silencioso, aunque la elfa sigue dando vueltas por el cuarto, hasta que en la puerta se sienten dos toques.

Merildes al sentir el toque de la puerta va hacia ella y la abre. Yo por mi parte doblo el cuello para poder ver quién era el visitante.

Por la puerta entra otro elfo, un varón.

Pálido, de pelo negro y largo, ojos claros. Era alto, pero no tanto como Elrond.

Tenía una tiara de plata en la frente. Una sonrisa brillante adornaba la otra mitad de su cara.

En sus ojos tenía un destello de humor que no pasó desapercibido por mí, pero igual estaba serio, y al acercarse unos pasos, me hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Le sonreí lo mejor que pude, pues seguía dolorida y al moverme sentí una puntada en el costado, donde estaba la herida y seguramente hice una mueca, porque el elfo al verme se puso preocupado y miró hacia la enfermera elfica que seguía allí.

El elfo se recompuso y empezó a hablar.

-Soy Elrohin, hijo de Elrond, bienvenida a Rivendell, ¿señorita...?

Ahora que él lo decía, se parecía mucho a Elrond, su padre. Tenía el mismo color de ojos grises.

Pero no parecía tan severo.

-Mi nombre es Natalie Stark, gracias a todos por su amabilidad.- Murmuré rápidamente, nerviosa, el elfo me miraba de arriba abajo y no entendía por qué.

Miré hacia Merildes, ella estaba a un costado de la habitación, yo quería agradecerle por curarme, y pretendí hacerlo de esta manera.

-No es ningún problema Natalie.- Respondió el elfo, con una sonrisa descuidada.

Era el primero que no me llamaba por mi apellido, me gusto ese cambio.

De repente recordé lo que había dicho Elrond. Que uno de sus hijos me había salvado y traído a Rivendell.

Pensé que había sido él.

-¿Usted es el que me salvó y me trajo aquí?- Le cuestioné al elfo, el cual me guiñó un poco antes de sentarse con toda la confianza a los pies de mi cama.

Me alejé un poco, pero él no parecía hacerlo con algún mal propósito, sino que era su forma de ser.

Descuidado, amable y de trato rápido con las personas a su alrededor. Era como un soplo de aire.

-No, yo soy el hermano del que te salvó, Elladan.- Me contestó alegremente con una sonrisa de costado. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Me gustaría que le diera las gracias de mi parte.- Le dije yo con un asentimiento.

El elfo se puso de pie y tomo mi cámara y la volvió a poner en la mesita de noche al ver mi cara y al darse cuenta que no sabía lo que era, ni tenía idea.

-Serán dadas. Él no ha venido a verla porque está de guardia este mes. Por eso fue que te encontró.-

Hablamos un poco más, y nos hicimos conocidos. Era amable y un poco travieso. Me gustaba bastante. Me hizo reír dos veces, lo cual hizo que me doliera mi herida y preocupara a la enfermera. Pero más allá de eso, todo fue bien.

A lo último me dijo que se tenía que ir, le di las gracias por visitarme.

-Le informaré a mi hermano de tu mejoría cuando vuelva.- Anunció a unos pasos de la puerta.

Tenía ganas de conocer a mi salvador, como un cuento de hadas, donde el héroe te salva, quería saber cómo era el, y como me había encontrado.

Eso tenía que esperar un mes, o algo así, pues no sabía en que día del mes estábamos. Hacia frio, eso sí, era pleno invierno en Rivendell.

La elfa luego de eso, siguió con lo suyo y antes de que se fuera yo le agradecí de corazón por los cuidados que me brindaba.

La elfa los aceptó con felicidad y se fue dando saltitos. Ellos eran amables y buenos, pero extrañaba tener un amigo, extrañaba a mis hermanas.

Me volvieron a traer una bandeja más pequeña que la anterior y comí despacio, con mis pensamientos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Aquí va otro capitulo que esperemos, les guste. Como saben cada oc es escrito por cada una de nosotras. Somos Glawareth, GandalfUru y BellatrixSammet, un grupo de tres hermanas/amigas que aman LOTR y The Hobbit. (Bueno al igual que su personaje, GandalfUru no es muy fan, pero igual) Este capitulo es sobre Luna (BellatrixSammet) y Legolas. Pero el próximo va a ser sobre Emma y cierto Elven King insoportable, esperemos ;) Desde ya les agradecemos por los geniales reviews que nos escriben. Okay dejemos de hablar y vayamos a ver que sucede con estas tres locas hermanas! Besos! Namárië!

Pov Luna:

No había sido un sueño, lo supe cuando sentí el dolor en mi cuerpo, principalmente en el brazo.

No quería despertarme, me frustraría si lo último que había sucedido cuando estuve consciente se había hecho realidad.

Pero pensar en cómo estarían mis hermanas me dio el impulso y abrí los ojos de repente.

Al comienzo la habitación giró un poco, pero luego mi vista volvió a la normalidad.

Estaba acostada en la cama más cómoda en la que jamás me había acostado.

Intenté mover el brazo lo menos posible.

Miré a la derecha y allí estaba el elfo, Legolas.

—Me matarás del susto —dije.

Se acercó a la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Mal, obviamente.

Intenté con mucho esfuerzo sentarme.

Caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama para ver mi brazo izquierdo.

—Pronto vendrán a curarte, ahora están curando a tu hermana en la habitación de al lado —dijo.

—¿Cómo está mi hermana? —pregunté alarmada—. ¿Encontraron a Nat?

Legolas me miró con pesar.

—La única persona que encontramos era la que estaba en la otra celda, frente a la tuya.

Sabía que Emma estaba allí conmigo y que la estaban curando... Pero ¿Y Nat? Pensé en ella siendo apuñalada por detrás... Tenía que estar bien.

—Quiero ver a mi hermana —dije.

—No puedes —negó Legolas.

—Claro que puedo.

—No, primero debes curarte y descansar un poco más.

—¿Podré verla después entonces? —pregunté malhumorada.

—Sí, sólo si prometes no escapar. ¿Lo prometes?

Giré los ojos.

—No.

—Debes prometerlo si quieres verla pronto.

—No prometo no escapar, pero prometo que si lo intento, lo haré sin llamar mucho la atención.

Miré mi cuerpo, las heridas que habían en él y mi brazo hinchado.

No llevaba la ropa de Gandalf... ¡¿Por qué no llevaba la ropa de Gandlf?!

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —pregunté de repente—. ¿Me cambiaron? ¿Quién se atrevió a cambiarme?

Llevaba un vestido color verde claro.

—Tuve que hacerlo, era necesario, tu ropa estaba toda llena de sangre —respondió Legolas mientras una expresión de gracia aparecía en su rostro—. Por cierto ¿Por qué vestías como Mithrandir? ¿Intentabas hacerte pasar por él?

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! —dije—. Y ya te respondí que es una larga historia.

—Tu hermana y tú pronto tendrán que contar esa larga historia. Aún no sé cómo es tu nombre ¿Cuál es?

—Luna Charlotte Stark —respondí con desgana.

En ese momento otra elfa entró a la habitación, de cabello castaño y ojos claros.

—Vengo a curarla —dijo.

—Está bien, Elwen, esta es la señorita Charlotte —habló Legolas.

—Luna —corregí—, me gusta que me digan Luna.

—Para mí eres Charlotte.

Lo miré con odio, los elfos se volvían cada vez más despreciables para mí.

Elwen me curó con una crema extraña, pero muy cuidadosamente. Ella era hermosa, realmente bella.

—¿Cómo está mi hermana? —pregunté a la elfa que trataba mis heridas.

Me ardía un poco, pero lo principal era el brazo.

—Tardará un mes en sanar o más—dijo y me miró, en sus ojos había pena.—. Tiene muchas heridas en el rostro y en todo el cuerpo.

Oh, no... Emma...

—¿Despertó?

—Sí.

—¿No encontraron a Natalie? ¿En ningún lado?

—Hemos buscado pero no encontramos a nadie más —dijo Legolas a mi lado.

—No sé si puedo confiar en ti —dije al elfo, Elwen me estaba vendando el brazo.

—Yo tampoco, y aún así te saqué a ti y a tu hermana de Dol Guldur y ahora están siendo curadas.

Él se quedó allí observando todo, y cuando Elwen se fue, no dudé ni un segundo en decir nuevamente lo que quería.

—Quiero ir a ver a mi hermana.

Tenía el adolorido brazo izquierdo vendado, así que con ayuda del derecho logré levantarme

—Ambas deberían descansar —dijo.

Pero aun así pasé frente a él y salí de la habitación, completamente desorientada.

Legolas llegó hasta mí y me acompañó, entramos en la habitación de al lado.


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Luna y Emma

Estaba en un jardín enorme, era mi viejo hogar. Habían casas hermosas a mí alrededor y era primavera, las ventanas estaban abiertas. Había una brisa fresca que tenía olor a azares. Amaba ese olor.

El hogar donde vivíamos mis hermanas y mis padres era de esos barrios privados, donde hay jardines entre una casa y otra.

En la casa de enfrente había una pareja de viejitos un poco cascarrabias que tenían miles de plantas.

A veces con mis hermanas nos habíamos metido por su jardín y habíamos sacado fotos, y jugado. Una vez hasta nos habían pillado arrancando flores.

Pero esto no era un recuerdo, esto era verdad, para ser un sueño.

Estaba en el jardín de los vecinos, y la ventana estaba abierta, si ya sé que lo dije antes, pero esta ventana estaba abierta de par en par. Las cortinas eran de color blanco pastel y bailaban por la brisa. Dejando ver los platos que estaban colgados en la pared color granate.

Había llovido más temprano, pues en las plantas y flores había pequeñas gotas que brillaban con la luz del sol que pasaba entre las pocas nubes que quedaban.

El césped tenia olor a tierra mojada, ¡Oh como amaba ese olor también! Podría estar toda mi vida en este jardín.

Miré más de cerca para ver si estaba la señora Louise o esposo Ned, parecían no estar en casa, o por lo menos no estaban mirando por la ventana. Y ellos no habían tenido hijos, así que nadie me podría ver.

Me moví a la derecha, donde había un gran arbusto cortado a mano, por Ned mismo. Ahora estaba en flor y no era una vista común.

Tenía pequeñas flores color rosado pálido. Cada una cuatro o cinco pétalos perfectos.

Estas flores incontables, formaban ramilletes. Quería tener uno para poner en mi escritorio.

Mi madre siempre se había quejado de que mi habitación parecía un bosque, ponía jarros enormes con flores, tenía macetas con diferentes plantas.

Siempre había amado la naturaleza.

Era por eso que era jardinera de exteriores.

Mis finas y pálidas manos, seguidas por dedos perfectos, se posaron con fuerza sobre la ramita húmeda del ramillete más grande que había y con un tirón suave pero certero arranqué las flores de la planta. No sin antes pedirle perdón veinte veces a la pobre planta.

Antes de que pudiera alejar el ramillete de mi pequeña nariz en punta, un grito de desconcierto y rabia vino desde la ventana de los señores Golbert. La anciana tenía los lenes enormes puestos encima de la nariz, las manos hechas puños apretados y me miraba desde la ventana.

-¡Años cuidando esa planta y tú, niña desagradecida, me la destrozas! ¡Aleja tus manitas de allí!

Con mi mano agarrando fuertemente mi premio, salí corriendo del jardín de la señora Louise y llegué al de mi casa. Entré por la puerta y subí las escaleras. Casi volando.

Cuando fui hacia mi cuarto, abrí la puerta, pero esta se volvió a cerrar dándome un terrible golpe en la cara que me dejó la vista toda en negro.

Desperté nuevamente sobresaltada.

No, no estaba en ningún jardín, estaba en Mirkwood, si, e D.

Todavía no me lo podía creer.

Mi cara seguía dolorida y mi espalda también, mis brazos y piernas estaban mejor.

Me senté delicadamente en mi cama y miré hacia la ventana. Había cortinas, pero no pasaba ninguna brisa. El aire parecía entrar pesado y sin vida.

Sauron en Dol Guldur y nosotras tan cerca.

Miré hacia abajo. No era un hobbit, mis pies seguían sin ningún pelo y pálidos como la nieve.

De repente un golpe en la puerta me sobresalto y me hizo dar vuelta la cabeza para mirar hacia allí.

En la puerta abierta había dos caras conocidas.

Orlando Bloom con peluca rubia, perfecta y mi hermana Luna.

Miré de uno a otro sin comprender. Orlando no era Orlando, era mucho más hermoso, tanto que no parecía real.

Y Luna estaba con un cabestrillo en la brazo.

No tuve mucho tiempo para decir o hacer algo porque mi hermana corrió hacia mí con lágrimas en los ojos y me encerró en un cálido y fuerte abrazo que me hizo gritar de dolor.

Ella se separó de mí con cara de susto y pena.

Me miró seriamente a la cara, pero no la desvió al verme.

-¡Oh Emma, que te han hecho! – Dijo tocándome los pómulos, sin tocar las heridas.

-Estoy bien, de todas formas nunca fui la más bonita- Guiñé un ojo y ella sonrió sacando lágrimas de sus ojos verdes.

Esta vez la abracé yo pero más débilmente y ella también.

Legolas quedó a un costado mirándonos con una media sonrisa.

Yo lo miré cuando dejamos el abrazo con mi hermana. Luna rodo los ojos pero nos presentó.

-Emma, este es Legolas el Príncipe Valiente, Príncipe Valiente, esta es Emma una de mis hermanas.-

Al decir esto, Legolas, educadamente me saludo con una venia. Puso la mano en el pecho y bajo la cabeza.

Yo no podía moverme mucho. Pero lo intenté. Lo hice gruñendo por el esfuerzo.

Legolas y Luna, los dos abrieron los ojos al ver como respiraba pesadamente y volvía a acostarme. Legolas preocupado se acercó a mí.

-No te muevas más de lo necesario Lady Emma, estas muy débil todavía, Elwen cree que todavía hay veneno orco en tus venas.

Yo asentí.

-Ves lo que haces, Principito Valiente, Emma ¿estas mejor? ¿Necesitas algo?-

Dijo Luna mirando primero a Legolas con los ojos entrecerrados y luego con mirada de ángel, se volvió hacia mí.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Es la espalda, duele como… Bueno no sé cómo.-

-¿Como si los orcos te hubieran torturado por horas sin descanso?- Dijo Legolas recibiendo una mirada de desconcierto de las dos.

-Sí, señoritas, eso fue lo que les hicieron. Malditos orcos, pero ya están todos muertos.-

Luna y yo compartimos una mirada, tal vez los causantes de nuestras desgracias estaban muertos, pero otros los sustituirían y luego otros, y luego arañas y huargos enormes de tamaños de caballos.

-Le doy las gracias, Príncipe, por el cuidado que nos da a mi hermana y a mí.

El elfo asintió, por que vio que yo estaba agradecida de verdad.

-¿Me permiten preguntar de donde vienen y por qué los orcos las tenían en Dol Guldur? ¿y por qué Charlotte estaba vestido de un querido Maiar?-

La última parte la dijo mirando con sorna a Luna. Ella se puso roja y de esos ojos verdes salía odio.

-¡LUNA! ¡Ya te he dicho, me llamo Luna! ¡NO CHARLOTTE!- cerré los ojos con dolor.

-¡Por favor, Luna, no grites, que en estas cuevas todo hace eco y me duele la cabeza!- Dije yo con mi voz bien alta, aunque no gritando.

Miré hacia el elfo, esperaba respuestas y yo no se las podía dar, bueno al menos no todas, no le quería mentir.

-Venimos de un país muy lejano que solo pocos conocen- Le dije- y en el tema de los disfraces no sé qué decir, era solo eso, disfraces, no queríamos ofender a nadie, lo sentimos.

Luna asentía fuertemente y tenía ojos de perrito abandonado.

Luego de eso, Legolas nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, se despidió y se fue. Era guardia y tenía trabajo.

-¡Uff por fin se fue! Es insoportable! – dijo Luna sentándose en un asiento de aspecto cómodo a un lado de la ventana.

Nos miramos.

-Estoy preocupada por Natalie- dije yo, y Luna avanzo hacia mí con una sonrisa de asentimiento.

Me tomó las manos.

-¡Si, en que nos hemos metido! ¡Espero que este viva!-

Muy dentro de mí sentía que así era.

-Sí, yo siento que todavía este viva, eso espero.

Nos sonreímos.

-¿Muy mal estoy?- Dije sonriendo y palmeando suavemente su mano.

-No, sigues igual de fea. – Respiro hondo, con dificultad, queriendo ocultar el llanto.

-Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien. – dije yo con más seguridad de la que tenía.

-¿En el bosque negro? ¿Con el rey menos amable de la tierra media?

La reprendí muy fuertemente.

-No digas eso, los elfos pueden escuchar a mucha distancia y tienes que estar agradecida, nos han salvado, alimentado y cuidado, cuando ellos no tienen ninguna obligación. Tal vez no sean los más amables, pero siguen siendo lo único y los mejor que tenemos! ¡Se amable! Ya vi como tratas al príncipe! Ten cuidado, Luna!-

-Solo bromeo, y él lo sabe, pero tienes razón, ¡perdóname! ¡Pero seguimos en Mirkwood! ¡Con los elfos! ¡Cuán feliz debes estar!

-¡Oh no sabes cuánto, según mi espalda, debo estar más que feliz!

-UH ¿tan mal esta?- La miré con ojos de asesina serial.

-¿Quieres echar un vistazo y vomitar el desayuno?-

-No gracias, y dos desayunos, querida, el primero y el segundo desayuno. – Me miró seriamente- ¿crees que estos elfos comerán las elevenses?- Me reí un poco.

-No lo creo, y si hay comida, de seguro es pura verdura y nada de tartas de frutilla.

Dije con una sonrisa en la cara y negando con la cabeza.

-Uffaaa! ¿Nada de tartas? Nada de biscochos? ¿Papas fritas?-

-No-

-¿Y pies de manzana?-

-No lo creo.

-¿Y eso no te pone triste?

-Claro que me pone triste, la comida es mi cosa favorita del mundo, seguido por las flores y las plantas.

-Cada vez odio más estar en la tierra media. ¿Qué haremos? – dijo con ojos suplicantes Luna a su hermana.

-¿Crees que yo se algo que tú no sabes? Estoy tan perdida como tú, esto solo ha pasado en la imaginación de cientos de mujeres en todo el mundo, pero nunca me gustaron esos fanfiction.

-¿Esos en los que la protagonista se quedaba con Elrond?- Se reía ella.

-Esos mismos- dije yo moviéndome tratando de que no me doliera más la espalda. Me senté en la cama.

-Me gustaría estar tan cómoda como tú.

-Oh no te creas, este asiento no es nada cómodo, solo lo parece. Y el brazo es una tortura.

-ja ja ja. Buen chiste, no uno de los mejores, pero uno al fin.

-Oh, perdón, lo dije sin intención.

-Supongo que tenemos que pedirle ayuda a alguien, pero ¿a quién?

-¿Legolas?

-Ja, no, él es el hijo del Rey, ¿recuerdas? Si le decimos la verdad, no va a creernos, se lo va a decir a Thranduil y él va a hacer lo mismo que le va a hacer a Thorin y compañía, nos va a tirar en una celda hasta que seamos unos esqueletos. No quiero ser un esqueleto de la colección, gracias.

-¿Entonces qué?-

-Nada esperamos, tenemos un mes. Necesitamos ayuda, algo va a surgir.-

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron, como si una lamparita hubiera aparecido encima de su cabeza.

-¡YA SE! ¡NECESITAMOS A GANDALF!

Sonreímos las dos, necesitamos al mejor Maiar de la ciudad, del país y le la tierra media.

-Gran problema, Gandalf solo parece cuando necesita algo, sobre el anillo o dragones o algo así, gracias a Dios, no tenemos EL anillo- dije mirándola compartiendo el chiste- y tampoco tenemos un dragón, no somos una Khaleesi.

-ja! Buena referencia de Game of Thrones, por poco caemos allí.

-Gracias a Dios que estamos en la tierra media.

-Oh si, Sean Bean muere en las dos cosas. Pobre Boromir/Ned.

Seguimos contando chistes y charlando, pronto se hizo la noche y llegó el momento en que Elwen entró y la echó.

Me dio una bandeja de plata y oro, muy real, y tan elegante que rodé los ojos. Oh el rey elfo, tan genial, con su ropa brillante y su pelo largo de aviso de Loreal.

Comí en silencio sola en mi cuarto y pensé en cómo hacer para que Gandalf apareciera por esta ciudad y nos ayudara.

Nop, ni una idea, me dormí con un pedazo de lembas en las manos y no soñé en la nada.

Dol Guldur Pov.

Una criatura inmunda caminó fuertemente sobre la roca vieja.

Llego al altar y miró hacia arriba. Había un olor hermoso para ellos, las moscas iban de un lado para otro y eran miles.

Había cuerpos de otros orcos muertos hacia poco. Todavía estaba un olor horrible, estaba en el aire, era olor a Elfo.

El general de los orcos puso cara de asco y miró hacia arriba.

Había como un marco de piedra. Se veía una sombra negra y había una brisa poderosa que venía desde allí.

-Mi señor, las mortales se han ido, se las han llevado los elfos.

La imagen se arremolinó un poco. Estaba enojado, muy enojado.

-Tengo que cumplir mi plan, ellas tenían información muy valiosa, ¿Dónde están los torturadores?

-Están muertos, todos lo están.

-Malditos elfos del bosque.

-¿Quiere que haga algo, señor oscuro?-

-NO, no, ese lugar tiene magia blanca muy poderosa, y yo estoy muy débil todavía, hay que tener paciencia. Las criaturas con más poder en esta tierra están en las salas del rey elfo y él no sabe que las tiene. El momento llegará.

El orco se fue, o eso intentó, pero su señor estaba tan enojado que con un poco uso de su fuerza y poder débil, le envió una patada fuerte en las rodillas y el orco calló fuertemente sobre el suelo, miró otra vez hacia el marco. Sintió un ruido de quebradura y miró hacia arriba, del techo caía una gran, gran piedra y luego ya no vio nada más.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, como están? Okay este es un nuevo capitulo, el cual mucha gente ha pedido! Esperamos que les agrade. Ya estamos escribiendo entre las tres los nuevos capítulos de Natalie y Luna, y ya parecen ser muy buenos. En este capitulo en especial, que puedo decir, es largo, y me costó mucho escribirlo en algunas partes y en otras me salio rápido de escribir, pero me encantó escribirlo. Otra vez muchas gracias por los reviews, son leídos y tomamos todas las opiniones. Este capitulo va dedicado a todas las fans de Thranduil. Es tan hermoso ;) Besitos!

Capitulo 8

Pov Emma.

Había pasado ya una semana desde la visita de Luna.

Y las nuevas noticias eran las siguientes:

Según el calendario que tenía en mi cabeza era martes cuando Elwen entro a mi cámara y me dijo, luego de darle una mirada a mis heridas, que ya era tiempo de venderme la cara, la cual ya había cerrado, y descubrir otras heridas que ya estaban casi curadas.

Ya poco me dolía la de los pies, pero las que si me dolían eran las de la espalda y la de la cara.

Al ser esto así, Elwen, mi sanadora, estaba cada vez de mejor humor cuando venía a visitarme y me contaba cosas sobre el reino.

Me alegré al darme cuenta que esto era un signo de que ella tenía muchas esperanzas en mi curación total.

Incluso ella piensa que ni cicatrices queden.

Más allá de todas estas buenas noticias, seguíamos en la tierra media y sin respuestas.

Y todo este tiempo que había pasado, yo había estado encerrada en unos cuartos con solo una ventana.

Cuando estaba descansando (para completo desconcierto de los elfos, si, lo hacía con los ojos cerrados, que en la tierra los raros eran ellos) estar encerrada no importaba. El problema empezaba al estar despierta.

Me daba cuenta de que hacia 2 semanas que no salía de ese encierro y las paredes parecían estrangularme.

No me malinterpreten. Yo apreciaba los cuidados que los elfos me proporcionaban, y la visita esporádica de Elwen, Luna y hasta de Legolas.

Pero extrañaba salir a pasear, ver la naturaleza, sentir la brisa en mi cara.

Y la habitación no tenía ni una planta, porque era para enfermos elficos, los cuales solo entraban aquí cuando estaban heridos por la guerra. No era un ambiente de felicidad.

Al principio yo me había asustado al aparecer con mis hermanas en la tierra media, el universo de Tolkien.

Era un mundo muy diferente al mío.

Se seguía sin saber nada de Natalie, y eso me asustaba más que lo dicho anteriormente.

Con Luna seguíamos muy preocupadas. A veces cuando ella venía a visitarme, también venia Legolas.

Ellos no se llevaban muy bien, parecían un perro y un gato.

Siempre estaban discutiendo, Luna nunca fue la mejor fan de los elfos, prefería a los hobbits y a los enanos, y ahora estaba rodeada de elfos, su humor era entendible.

En la tarde, Legolas amablemente acompañado por otros elfos, me trajeron una pila inmensa de libros.

Había de todo. Pero había más de plantas y curación. Yo estaba muy feliz. Me habían dicho que eran libros de la biblioteca real y yo que ya había tomado uno de los libros y había abierto la primera hoja, lo había dejado caer a mi cama, como si llamas de fuego lo cubriesen.

Legolas se rió amablemente, y tomó el libro ligeramente, tendiéndomelo.

Lo volví a agarrar.

-Son un préstamo de mí, para ti, por favor no temas.- Amablemente me dijo y yo sonreí en agradecimiento.

El problema no era con él, era con su padre, el actualmente Rey. En todas estas dos semanas no lo había visto ni en la esquina. O estaba muy ocupado o le dábamos igual, o bueno, las dos cosas.

Luego de que un tercer elfo pusiera una última columna de libros en una mesa que había en la pared de la ventana, me dejaron sola otra vez.

Abrí el libro que tenía en las manos, por la mitad. Estaba en elfico, claro. Tenía la suerte de saber algo.

Era tan rara y fanática que sabía elfico. Había aprendido online. Pero solo entendía poco.

Me puse a ojear cada página, hasta que llegue a la mitad. Y había dibujos muy hermosos de flores y frutos.

Me pareció que ya había visto aquella flor. Era rosada pálida. La de mi sueño. Cerré el libro.

Me puse de pie con un poco de dificultad, pero la normal.

Tome un libro más y me volví a sentar en mi cama.

También estaba en elfico.

Repetí el proceso varias veces. La mayoría estaban en Sindarin. Pero me leí cada uno dos veces.

Incluyendo los que estaban en elfico. Y me empecé a aburrir otra vez.

El aire era pesado allí adentro. Me habían traído muchos vestidos, también.

Pues estaba mucho mejor de las heridas. Pero yo me seguía vistiendo como quería. Las calzas eran más cómodas.

Y no eran vestidos, odiaba los vestidos.

A diferencia de Luna, que tenía sus propios vestidos y me venía a pedir prestados los míos. Yo se los daba gustosa.

Era lo único que le gustaba de los elfos, la ropa.

'ja, estoy tan aburrida' pensé yo. Estaba desesperada por un cambio de aire y por salir a donde hubiera al menos un poco de naturaleza.

Me decidí a romper la única regla que nos imponían en el bosque negó, impuesta obviamente por el rey elfo.

Así que me vestí a toda prisa. Primero me saque el camisón del siglo XVIII, el cual era más bien un vestido largo y blanco, sin tocarme la cara, la cual todavía tenía la venda que Elwen me había cambiado en la mañana.

Me puse un pantalón/calza de color marrón oscuro y una camisa blanca, enorme de algodón. Que parecía ser del tamaño de una carpa. De esas que los elfos se ponen debajo de las túnicas costosas.

Salí tratando de no hacer ruido. Secretamente miré hacia los costados de la cueva. No había ni un alma. Justamente era la hora donde los guardias cambiaban, que suerte, lo había hecho sin pensar.

Cerré la puerta, silenciosamente y comencé a moverme. Estaba descalza y el frío del suelo se sentía y filtraba hasta mi columna, no era un feo sentimiento.

Empecé a alejarme sin parar. Cuando camine hacia la última parte del pasillo y luego di vuelta a la derecha y después a la izquierda, me di cuenta de que no sabía cómo volver.

Me enoje conmigo misma, pero cuando estaba por dar la vuelta hacia donde yo creía que llegaba al pasillo de mi dormitorio, vi algo que me dejo maravillada.

Había grandes caminos o puentes, uno arriba del otro. Los elfos caminaban tranquilamente y yo me di cuenta que debía parecer un desastre y me daba vergüenza mi cara, con la venda y la cicatriz, así que luego de echar un último vistazo, salí corriendo para donde fuera, sin pensar.

A mi alrededor habían columnas con forma de raíces intercaladas, eran hermosas.

Si, esta parte era parecida a la del hobbit, el lugar estaba muy cercano a la realidad.

El ambiente aquí era más limpio, pero no mucho.

A mi alrededor habían algunas plantas. Y en el techo había millares de arañas de diamante que iluminaban cada pasillo, dando a luz a lo que sería tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo.

Me empecé a asustar. Todos los pasillos eran iguales.

Me tapaba mi cara con las manos, para que no me vieran, aunque dudaba que algún elfo perdiera mi existencia.

Después de muchos más caminos, llegue sin querer a un término, algo diferente.

Terminaba el pasillo y había un pequeño salto de agua cristalina, era un balcón.

Parecía uno, pero no tenía barandilla. La vista era fantástica.

Se veía el norte del bosque. Era tan hermoso que mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y de ellos salieron lágrimas. Respire hondo. Y me pregunte donde estaría Natalie, la extrañaba mucho.

Muy a lo lejos se veía la montaña solitaria. No pude parar el llanto que di después de darme cuenta que nos estaríamos perdiendo el estreno del Hobbit y la batalla de los cinco ejércitos.

Mi boca estaba abierta cuando una alarma sonó en mi cabeza. Sentía una presencia cerca de mí. Alguien me estaba mirando.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, mirando primero por el costado del ojo. La imagen del bosque y la montaña no eran nada, comparados a la presencia que ahora tenía ante mí.

Ante mi estaba un elfo. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

De su piel pálida parecía salir una luz, como reflejos de diamantes.

Oh mierda, era un elfo y me había encontrado aquí. Era un Sindar. Pues tenía ojos celestes de mirada muy fría, y pelo largo del color de la plata.

Instintivamente me llevé la mano a mi cicatriz vendada. Me dio vergüenza que algo tan hermoso me viera en mi peor momento.

Iba vestido informalmente. No tenía una armadura elfica, así que no era de la guardia.

Igual tenía un aire de grandeza, aunque también podría ser el hecho de que yo era una humana y él era un elfo y todavía verlos era nuevo para mí.

Su pelo, rubio plateado era más largo que el mío, le llegaba casi hasta la cadera, era un elfo viejo.

Sus ojos eran otra cosa. Eran celestes, sí, pero al mirarlos más detenidamente era como si hubiera galaxias dentro de ellos, me dejó sin aliento.

Pero de esos ojos salían solo destellos fríos, que mataban todo a su paso, como escarcha en un día de nevada.

Brillaban con sabiduría, y curiosidad, eso no lo niego, pero sus cejas arruinaban cualquier otro cálido sentimiento.

Pues las llevaba fruncidas desde que me había visto.

Yo dejé de analizar todo y me di cuenta que lo había quedado mirando como una idiota y me habían pillado desprevenida.

Quería salir corriendo, pero el terriblemente alto elfo, ocupaba la única salida que tenía.

El elfo recién me estaba mirando de verdad y puso sus ojos en mis orejas y luego en mi cara.

Se fijó en mi venda y mi cara se puso roja como un tomate.

Me di la vuelta hacia la vista antes de que me viera de color granate.

Quedé de espaldas a él y de frente hacia la gran vista.

Una mariposa de color verde con negro, pasó cerca de nosotros y captó mi atención. Alargué mi mano cuando estuvo más cerca y la tomé en mis manos.

Era la única cosa que no había cambiado, la única cosa que podría haber estado en casa. La solté y fue libre otra vez.

Una voz alta y poderosa, al igual que atractiva, me sacó de mis oscuros pensamientos.

-Este es el balcón del rey.- dijo el elfo con un acento que se parecía al británico, e igual al de Legolas.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. En que me había metido. ¡Era el balcón del rey elfo!

Oh no este elfo me va a llevar hasta el rey, el cual me va a castigar y encerrarme en una de esas celdas del sótano.

Me volví a dar la vuelta, con la frente en alto, tratando de ocultar mis miedos. Solo que esta vez la vista era la presencia hermosa del elfo en cuestión.

El cual me estaba mirando con una mirada entre arrogante y seria. Seguía esperando que yo hablara.

-Perdone, no lo sabía.- contesté yo tartamudeando un poco al principio.

Se acercó a mi dos pasos y me puse muy nerviosa. Tolkien no mentía al describir la perfección de estas criaturas. Sus movimientos eran suaves y rápidos.

-Tu eres una de las mortales que encontraron cerca de aquí…-

Dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Y se estiraba frente a mí en toda su altura, con mirada fría y los brazos unidos en su espalda.

Por un momento que le vi directamente a la cara se me paso por la cabeza que este era en realidad Thranduil, pero deseché la idea, no se parecía a Lee Pace con peluca.

Al lado de este elfo, Lee Pace era un humano aburrido y sin brillo, sin perfección.

Este elfo, parecía un ángel, pero si mirabas a sus ojos, era un ángel calculador, frío, determinado, pero al mismo tiempo curioso y analizador

Sus movimientos habían sido los de un león frente a su presa. Era tan hermoso que era obvio que no era humano.

Me maldije internamente por andar en sus pasillos, sin permiso y con estas ropas.

Me volví a dar cuanta que seguía mirándolo como una tonta niña de preescolar y me aclaré la garganta varias veces, la tenía seca.

Di un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza para responder la anterior pregunta que me había formulado.

Era extraño que se refiriera a mi como 'la mortal' vamos, que no era lo peor que me habían dicho, pero no me gustaba. Es como si lo hubiera dicho con la intención de hacerme menos.

Era molesto, pero lo deje pasar.

Luego de un largo silencio, la voz del elfo surgió otra vez pero más de cerca y un poco más amable.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su nombre?-

Levanté mi mirada hacia donde estaba el.

-Emma, Emma Stark.- me vino la idea de preguntarle su nombre, dude por un momento pero luego le dije:

-¿Y el de usted? ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

Dejó de mirarme a los ojos y vi duda en ellos mientras me miraba la cara con los ojos entrecerrados.

Luego una casi invisible sonrisa apareció en sus labios perfectos y respondió con voz suave.

-Mi nombre es… Thurinor- La pronunciación del elfo dejaba ver que era un nombre lindo, aunque no sabía lo que quería decir.

-Perdona Thurinor, ¿le vas a decir al rey elfo que estuve aquí? No tendría que estar aquí, no tengo permiso y llegué aquí sin querer…- De mis ojos salieron lagrimas traidoras. Tenía miedo y el elfo me detuvo de mi discurso doloroso levantando una de sus finas y pálidas manos.

Sonrió un poco más esta vez y antes de que yo siguiera hablando me respondió.

-No, no le voy a contar nada, incluso cuando te vi, pensé que eras una elfa. Va a ser nuestro secreto.-

Miró al frente, al bosque mientras yo lo miraba con las cejas juntas sin entender por qué ahora era tan amable.

Lo miré a los ojos, yo no tenía vista elfica ni nada, pero por un momento me pareció, a pesar de que su tono de voz era despreocupado y su sonrisa amplia, ver en sus ojos que el escondía algo.

Inmediatamente ese algo desapareció, tan rápido, que pensé que me había imaginado todo.

Ahora había un muro. Como si no quisiera que yo pudiera leer algo en ellos. Me pareció extraño.

Luché por sonar casual, quería saber más sobre él. Sonreí un poco.

-Si se puede saber, ¿exactamente que venias a hacer por aquí?

Asintió rápidamente.

-Al rey, soy su asesor, su secretario, su mano derecha. – respondió con su acento, supongo que lo explico así porque no sabía si había encontrado la palabra perfecta en el idioma común. El no sabía que yo sabía un poco de elfico.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, el secretario personal de rey elfo. Me había metido en un buen lio.

El me miró otra vez y se puso muy serio.

-¿y tú? ¿Qué pretendías con venir hasta aquí?

Respondí al segundo.

-Me aburría, estoy encerrada y me gusta la naturaleza. Di muchas vueltas y encontré este lugar con esta vista tan hermosa. Luego pareciste tú.-

El asintió brevemente y en sus ojos se podía ver absoluta tristeza.

-Si ahora te gusta, no te imaginas lo hermoso que este bosque era hace ya tantos años. Este bosque…- paro de hablar, se había dado cuenta de que estaba rebelando cosas de su corazón.

A pesar de que era un elfo, quería que fuera tan humano como yo. Que fuera mortal. Pero seguía siendo tan lejano para mí, como la imaginación de un libro de fantasía, nada había cambiado. Este no era mi hogar.

Era inmortal, hermoso, alto, intrigante, todo lo que yo nunca seria.

Miraba hacia el bosque todavía y en sus ojos había nostalgia. Nunca había visto tal mirada.

-Igual sigue siendo hermoso- lo saqué con mi voz de su triste aturdimiento.

Por unos segundos me miró a los ojos, con sus cejas muy juntas.

Luego desvió la mirada y se alejó de mí.

-Me tengo que marchar, fue un gusto... señorita Stark.-

Yo le sonreí y el cambio de estar serio a una mínima sonrisa.

-Oh no, llámeme Emma, mi hermana también es Stark.-

El asintió fuertemente una vez y se marchó con su túnica negra deslizándose por el frío piso de mármol.

Cuando él estaba ya lejos, dando la vuelta en una esquina del pasillo, yo le dije con la voz alta:

-Y suerte buscando al rey-

El elfo freno su camino y luego de unos segundos siguió caminando lejos de mí. Mire su enorme espalda, ancha y fuerte, sus piernas largas y su cabello plateado desaparecer como si fuera un fantasma.

Ese peinado en el planeta tierra sería toda una controversia.

Yo mientras tanto no espere mucho más y me fui al otro lado corriendo de ese balcón, antes de que apareciera el rey, o Thurinor una vez más.

Lo hice lo más rápido que pude con mis heridas. Llegué a mi recamara y me tiré en la cama.

Me hice unas anotaciones en mi cabeza.

-Nunca más salir del cuarto.

-Averiguar más sobre el elfo que había conocido hoy. Thurinor. Thurinor. Thurinor.

Y me dormí prontamente, sin saberlo. Soñé con ojos celestes y destellos plateados.

Thranduil Pov

Caminaba por el pasillo hacia mis cuartos privados a toda prisa, tenía que arreglar el asunto lo más rápido que pudiera.

Lo había visto en sus ojos, ella quería saber más de él, era curiosa, y él quería obtener información sin que ella tuviera miedo de él. Tenía que mentirle de esa manera, ella no era nada para él y su reino estaba en peligro al no saber la historia de las mortales.

Claro que no le gustaba mentir, pero era necesario.

Cuando vio el miedo es sus ojos color marrón oscuro, se dio cuenta que sería más fácil hacerse amigo de ella fingiendo ser otra persona, siendo un amable elfo, hasta un buen amigo.

Y no quería mandarlas a las celdas, ellas ya habían sufrido lo suficiente.

Cuando llegó a sus cuartos privados, Legolas ya estaba allí esperándolo.

Camino hacia un costado de una piscina que tenía, hasta una mesa donde tenía diferentes vinos, tomó una copa con sus largos dedos y se dispuso a servirse cuando la voz de su único hijo lo distrajo de sus planes.

-Te ves preocupado… ¿Pasó algo?- Su voz era de curiosidad, la que usaba cuando estaban solo ellos solos, si no hablarían entre ellos con la voz fría, carente de sentimientos, de un sirviente a su rey.

-¿Cómo estuvo la búsqueda hoy?- Pregunté yo con voz plana. Legolas y la guardia habían estado matando arañas y buscando a la mortal perdida sin descanso estas dos semanas, sin éxito.

-Despejamos el borde sureste, no encontramos más que orcos y arañas inmundas, ya estoy cansado de buscar. No ha habido pistas ni nada por el estilo.-

Asentí y me di vuelta con una copa llena en mi mano, el mejor vino de la tierra media se cosechaba en mi bosque.

-Dudo que siga viva, y si lo está esta ya muy lejos, y no creo que sobreviva mucho tiempo.

Legolas me miró unos segundos, mientras yo me sentaba en un sillón cómodo de seda y le pregunté con la mirada que pasaba.

-No les puedo decir a Emma y Luna que su hermana ha muerto, ni quiero dejar de buscarla.

-Pues miente, diles que la sigues buscando y que hay pistas al norte. Dales esperanzas.

Me envió una mirada de absoluto descontento, no creyendo en mis palabras.

-Pero Adar, no puedo mentirles.- dijo con absoluto asombro.

-Si puedes, yo ya lo he hecho.- le comente con la voz fría mientras daba un gran sorbo a mi vino.

-¿De que hablas? ¿A quién le has mentido?- se acercó más a mi, con la mano en su espada- ¿Qué les has hecho?-

-No temas, hijo mío.- dije con una sonrisa en mi boca, se preocupaba por las mortales.-

-Me he encontrado con una de las mortales merodeando sin mi permiso en mi balcón privado.-

Legolas pestañeó varias veces sin creérselo.

-Fue Emma ¿verdad? Ella se siente aburrida…-

-Los mortales son aburridos.-

Legolas puso cara de enojo.

-¿y que le has dicho?

-Nada, fui muy amable… Bueno Thurinor, fue un elfo muy amable.

Su hijo sentía rabia por cómo estaba engañando a criaturas tan buenas e indefensas.

-¿Elfo del secreto? ¿Escondido?- exclamó con sorna -Adar no lo veo necesario, ellas hablaran cuando sea el momento, están solas y preocupadas.

-Hace dos semanas que están comiendo de mi reino y gastando a mi mejor curandera Legolas, no soy paciente cuando se trata de mi reino y mi gente. No les hago ningún mal.

-Adar, les estas mintiendo, ellas no son ningún mal.

-Soy tu rey y hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero. Si te preguntan por mi les dices que soy el secretario del rey.

-No voy a entrar en este juego de mentiras, Adar…

-También dales el permiso de andar por mi reino libremente, no quiero que sigan desobedeciendo mis órdenes y encontrarlas en mi baño privado por que se perdieron. Haz lo que se te ordena y si no, no digas nada.-

Legolas seguía enojado pero siguió sus órdenes. Era un elfo leal. No entendía por qué era tan tierno y leal a las mortales.

-Y dile a Elwen que venga a mis cámaras, es necesaria su cooperación.-

Su hijo se fue cerrando la puerta fuertemente. A Thranduil no le importó. Para el las mortales eran solo un objetivo al cual llegar y ganar, no importaba el cómo.

Todo era por el bien de su hijo, su reino y su gente. Emma no era nada para él... pero recordaba sus ojos marrones.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Pov Natalie:

El día estaba nublado y me puse de mal humor por ello, era la primera vez que estaba levantada en el sillón-ventana y la luz del sol no pasaba por las nubes encapotadas, por esto no brillaban las aguas claras de las cascadas.

Más triste me puse cuando me di cuenta que a la noche no se iban a ver las estrellas. En esta ciudad se veían muchas más que en nuestro mundo y al mismo tiempo más brillantes y hermosas. Era todo un espectáculo.

Estaba aburrida de sacarle fotos a mi habitación. Lo había estado haciendo desde hacía como cinco horas seguidas.

No sabía qué hora era, pues al cielo estar encapuchado, no veía el lugar del sol. Ni tampoco había relojes.

Ni computadoras con una abertura usb para pasar las fotos, ni un ipad donde bajar música, ni una conexión a internet, tampoco una televisión.

De repente una figura apareció del marco de la puerta, era Elrond.

- Vengo a verle la herida Lady Natalie.-

Vino caminando hacia mí. Tenía una túnica color rojo, de un material que parecía ser muy suave. Un broche de oro unía las capas de túnica. Su pelo largo y del color del cuervo, estaba perfectamente peinado.

Me levanté del sillón en el que estaba y el amablemente me tomó del codo para ayudarme a caminar hasta la cama.

Me quejé un poco al sentarme pero era obvio que estaba mucho mejor.

El elfo empezó a trabajar en la herida, puso una crema para el dolor y otra para la infección y la curación.

Al segundo me sentí muchísimo mejor.

Cuando terminó, yo sentí ganas de preguntarle una cosa.

-Señor Elrond, deseo poder salir al jardín, ¿me lo permite?-

El elfo me miro con cara pensadora al principio pero luego una pequeña sonrisa se puso en sus labios finos.

-Sí, puedes salir, pero nada de exigencias físicas, estas recuperándote más rápido de lo que pensaba, pero ten cuidado.

No podía más de la felicidad.

-¿Y puedo llevar mi cámara?

Asintió gravemente, mientras reunía sus cosas en un pequeño maletín para irse luego.

-Si puedes, pero no apuntes a los elfos con eso, no sabemos lo que es todavía y les puede dar temor.-

-Lo entiendo, no lo voy a hacer.-

Mi sonrisa era enorme cuando una elfa llego a la recamara para ayudarme a vestirme adecuadamente.

Elegí un vestido celeste con incrustaciones brillantes en el pequeño escote. El vestido era lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Llegaba hasta el suelo y se arrastraba, como una brisa en el mar.

Cuando estaba ya pronta, con mi cámara en mano, apareció otra vez Elrond y me tomó del brazo para ayudarme a caminar hasta un gran jardín, el cual tenía una enorme fuente en el medio.

En esa misma fuente había estatuas élficas, tan bonitas que fue a lo primero que le saqué fotos.

Elrond se quedo allí por unos minutos con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacion en sus labios.

Luego de eso, se fue y me dejo sola.

Empecé a sacar fotos de las plantas porque me acordé que Emma las amaba, y si algún día la volvía a ver se las mostraría, las extrañaba mucho a mis dos hermanas.

Nadie sabia todavía donde estaban, todo seguía misteriosamente sin solución, estábamos muy preocupados.

Hasta las extrañaba diciéndome cosas de El señor de los anillos.

Luego le empecé a sacar a los árboles, había de muchos tipos, y estaba segura que ninguno de ellos estaba en la tierra.

También le saque fotos a muchas flores, frutos, enredaderas.

En un momento me decidí a subirme a un balcón para sacarle unas fotos a unas flores de color rojo que estaban en una columna muy por encima de mi línea de vista. Me costó un poco. Primero miré a mis costados, para ver si alguien me veía, no quería que le contaran a Elrond.

Después de unos momentos de buscar vi una pequeña planta que nacía sobre el piso, con unas mini flores muy blancas y me agaché para sacarles fotos. Quedaban tan hermosas y una brisa ligera levanto su olor, era tan tranquilizante.

Empecé a mirar las fotos una por una y en una que había sacado, había un árbol muy frondoso, con hojas como de roble pero más pequeñas y plateadas, abajo del yacía un banco y en él estaba sentado Elrohin, leyendo un libro mediano con tapa dura y marrón. Llevaba puesta una armadura, me pareció muy raro.

Sigilosamente me fui acercando con la cámara colgada en mi cuello, pero fue en vano, él ya me había escuchado.

-Escucho tu… cámara haciendo ruido desde hace media hora.- Dijo el sin mirarme a la cara, seguía con sus ojos grises sobre el libro. Y Luego de una pausa siguió.

-Lección número uno para vivir con elfos: nunca nos puedes sorprender.-

-Eso lo veremos, ¿Qué estás leyendo?-

El miró primero a mí con una sonrisa cautivadora y luego hacia el libro que llevaba en las manos y medio lo cerro, marcando con su dedo la hoja donde había estado leyendo. En la tapa había grandes letras que no podía leer.

Me dio una mirada de costado y me respondió.

-Razas de orcos y la mejor manera de matarlos. Una lectura ligera.-

Me reí con él por unos segundos y me senté a su lado.

-¿Por qué tienes puesta una armadura?- le pregunte yo, el intentaba volver a leer.

-Porque hoy cambia la guardia y me toca vigilar los bordes.-

Me puse nerviosa, él había sido uno de mis pocos amigos aquí, cada tanto me iba a visitar y charlábamos, era una buena persona, gracioso pero amable. ¿Y si moría? ¿Y si lo atrapaban los orcos? Me dio un escalofrió.

-Ten cuidado, ¿si?- Le sonreí de costado.

-Claro, claro señorita Stark, tengo que volver para sacarle sonrisas. – Guiñó graciosamente. Era muy hermoso. Pero era mi amigo.

Negué con mi cabeza y seguimos charlando.

-Te vi sacar muchas fotos.- dejó el libro a un costado y me miró mientras cruzaba sus brazos en el pecho.

La armadura hacia que quedara todavía más gigante.

-Sí, saque muchas fotos.- Me devolvió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- ¿Y si, qué? No le dijiste a mi adar que ibas a hacer tanto ejercicio, te puede hacer mal.-

-Puede ser tu ada… padre, pero no es el mío.

-Él se preocupa, tienes que hacerle caso, puedo ser un poco desordenado, pero sé que mi padre ha cuidado de ti y no quiere perderte.-

Suspire fuertemente, la herida se sintió un poco en ese momento.

-Está bien, ya no voy a agacharme para sacarle fotos a las flores.

-Ni subirte a las columnas para sacarle fotos a las enredaderas…- lo miré con enojo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Los elfos sabemos muchas cosas. Bueno querida amiga ya me marcho, en unas horas cambia la guardia y tengo que estar allí en hora.-

-¿cómo sabes qué hora es? Ni siquiera hay sol- Él se levantó del banco en el patio y tuve que mirarlo desde abajo.

Tomó el cinturón con la espada puesta en él y se lo puso.

-Simplemente lo sabemos, es como un sexto sentido de los elfos.-

-A veces me gustaría ser elfa.- dije en voz baja, más para mí.

Se paró derecho, muy derecho a mi lado y me hizo un ademan de cortesía. Puso su mano derecha en la parte izquierda del pecho y bajó la cabeza en respeto.

-Que los vala no te escuchen muy alto, querida Natalie me voy, hasta el mes que viene.-

-Cuídate, nos vemos pronto Elrohin.- Y le di la más grande de las sonrisas.

Me guiñó de nuevo y se fue. Me quedé mirando su espalda armada y bostecé fuertemente. Pero no quería volver a mi habitación así que seguí sacando fotos de la gran fuente.

Me fui acercando para sacar nuevas fotos, muchos clicks después una vista me llamo la atención. En un borde de la fuente había una planta muy parecida al jazmín pero la flor no tenía el mismo olor que tanto me gustaba sino que este era mucho más dulce y fresco. Le saqué muchas fotos sin agacharme tanto ni estirarme demasiado, en una de ellas saqué el jazmín con la fuente detrás.

Ya estaba cansada, habían pasado muchas horas desde que me quedé sola y me senté en el mismo banco que antes, para ver las fotos, siempre me gustaba ver las fotos recién echas me parecían una obra de arte.

En las últimas dos de las fotos aparecía una persona borrosa que estaba caminando hacia mí. Yo sobresaltada miré hacia la fuente y allí estaba… ¿Elrohin?

Miré hacia el con total incredulidad.

Le dije en voz muy alta, por si las dudas y él no me escuchaba.

-Pero si hace unas pocas horas te fuiste a hacer guardia. ¿Tan rápido pasan los meses aquí? ¿Qué día es?

El miro hacia mí y me miró con desconcierto, sus cejas se juntaron y dejó de caminar. Luego dio un vistazo hacia atrás como pensando que le hablaba a otra persona y él estaba justo en el medio.

Como no era así me volvió a mirar con una mirada ilegible, una que había visto en la mayoría de los elfos, guardaban sus sentimientos, muy profundamente.

-Sí, te estoy hablando a ti, ¿qué sucede Elrohin?

Su mirada había estado muy confusa con esta situación, y yo no me quedaba atrás mientras yo le contestaba.

Pero luego de decir esto último, una mirada de alivio cruzo sus atractivas facciones.

-Me temo que se está equivocando de persona, señorita-

Yo seguía sentada y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Elrohin, ¿es esta una de tus bromas? ¡Ya te dije que no me gustan!-

El pobre elfo sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y contestó con voz graciosa.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-Yo no soy Elrohin.- Una sonrisa se había formado en sus rosados y rellenos labios. Me los quede mirando y luego volví a la realidad.

Ahora miré mejor al elfo y me di cuenta que mientras Elrohin parecía muy limpio, este no lo parecía tanto. En su cabello había algunas hojas y ramitas pequeñas. Y en sus túnicas había manchas de tierra. Al igual que su capa era verde, cuando la de Elrohin era roja.

NO ERA ELROHIN, ERA SU HERMANO ELLADAN.

Algo habrá visto en mi cara porque exclamó con risa en su voz.

-¡Ha! ¡Lo vi en tus ojos, te diste cuenta que no soy Elrohin!-

Asentí lentamente con mi cabeza, me puse roja como un tomate.

Es que en sí, eran casi, casi iguales, mismo color de pelo, misma cara, misma altura, o eso parecía, lo uno diferente eran sus ojos, unos ojos azules.

Del color del mar.

-Perdóneme por hablarle así, nadie me dijo, no… yo no…- comencé a tartamudear de los nervios.

-No pasa nada, esto es culpa de mi hermano sin duda, él es bromista de la familia, me disculpo por el.-

Me sonrió un poco mientras decía esto y yo también sonreí y me puse más roja. Él era el que me había traído a Rivendell y por él había podido ser curada a tiempo.

-Soy Elladan, es un gusto, aunque ya te conozco- Me guiñó un ojo, no en broma como lo hacía su hermano, sino que muy sensualmente.

-El gusto es mío, gracias por… bueno, lo que me contaron que hiciste por mi.-

-No fue nada…-Miró hacia los costados, con timidez -Ahora si me permites, tengo que ir a hablar con Lord Elrond, me está esperando, fue un gusto ver que estas bien.- dijo señalándome con la mano.

-Bueno… Nos vemos, entonces.-

-Hablaremos luego, Lady Natalie- Mi nombre pasó suavemente entre sus labios.

Me hizo un pequeño saludo con la cabeza y se alejó lentamente hacia uno de los caminos que venían desde la fuente y llegaban hasta los pasillos. Vi su cabeza por encima de los arbustos hasta que dobló en una esquina.

La sonrisa en mi cara no desapareció hasta la mañana siguiente.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno hoy otro capitulo! Y hoy como Mandy1890 supo bien, le toca a Luna y a Legolas. Notese el nombre del pov, ninguna de nosotras tres sabe si es Luna o Charlotte gracias a la insistencia de Leggy. Y si, luego de este cap viene el pov de Emma. ;) Lean y disfruten, que para eso hacemos este fanfic!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

Luna/Charlotte Pov

Me desperté luego de la misma pesadilla de todos los días; Nat siendo apuñalada por el orco.  
>Lo malo de aquel sueño era que sí, había sido realidad, y ahora no sabía en dónde estaba mi hermana. Yo seguía temiendo que yo tuviera la culpa por haber tomado la piedra.<p>

El sueño comenzaba con imágenes de la piedra y luego aparecían sus caras horribles, sentía sus olores fétidos, sus voces quejosas. Se acercaban a Natalie, siempre a ella y la apuñalaban, una y otra vez.

"Basta" Pensé y abrí los ojos.

¡Por qué tenía que ser tan curiosa! ¿Por qué?  
>Oh... Jamás podría perdonarme si algo le sucedía. Era como una tortura mental...<br>Me senté de repente respirando agitadamente.

Casi todas las noches me movía sin parar por las imágenes que estaban en mi cabeza, también en momentos gritaba o me lamentaba, hasta llegaba a las lágrimas.

Nadie me decía nada, pero yo sabía que la mitad del reino escuchaba mis lamentos, era tan estresante y vergonzoso.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos... Legolas.  
>Él iba casi todos los días. Luego de la tercera vez le había dicho que no fuese más.<p>

Me desesperaba de vez en cuando, más cuando me llamaba por mi segundo nombre, pero él había insistido.

Iba todos los días -o casi todos- a preguntarme cómo estaba, o cómo me sentía.  
>Usualmente intercambiábamos pocas palabras y él no entraba a menos que fuese para traerme libros o ropa -en su mayoría vestidos, al menos éstos me gustaban- y a veces para acompañarme a ver a Emma.<p>

Me traía libros de todo tipo de música, había algunas parecidas a las partituras humanas, pero muy complicadas de leer. Otros libros hablaban de algunos tipos de instrumentos, pero yo no entendía nada, eran todos en elfico.

Tenían hermosos dibujos, pintados a mano. A Emma también le prestaban libros, cientos de ellos. Y siempre los terminaba y seguía aburrida, yo por otro lado, los leía una y otra vez, sentada en mi cómodo sillón.

Todos los días él llegaba cuando yo ya estaba despierta y levantada. Por lo visto hoy había dormido más de lo normal; a decir verdad, no había tenido una buena noche.  
>Él estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, no sabría describir muy bien su expresión, se transformó en sorpresa dejando el fantasma de la sonrisa que tenía antes.<p>

Saqué los pies de la cama para apoyarlos en el suelo frío intentando bajar un poco la temperatura. Estaba caliente y sudando por la desesperación de mis sueños.  
>Sólo entonces cuando lo hice noté que vestía camisón aún y me intimidaba tener la mirada del metiche elfo por encima de mí.<br>Caminé hacia el ropero y saqué una bata de un rosa pálido, de una tela fina, extremadamente suave y me la puse.  
>No quería compartir este momento con él... No quería compartir ningún momento con él, pero ese menos, así que miré por la ventana dándole la espalda.<p>

-Charlotte -oí que decía desde la puerta.

-Soy Luna, ya te lo dije -protesté y me giré para verlo.

Me sorprendió que ahora estuviera tan cerca de mí... ¡Porque yo nunca le dije que podía entrar!

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó antes de que yo pudiera acusarlo. La pregunta era diferente a la de todos los días.

-Estoy bien -respondí mirando al suelo.  
>No sabía por qué pero había bajado la mirada, por alguna razón no podía responderle si le sostenía la mirada... Odio los momentos en los que me siento vulnerable.<p>

-No te creo -dijo.  
>Ahora lo miré levantando una ceja.<p>

-La gracia es que no me creas, no quiero decir que no estoy bien, pero digo que estoy bien de una manera de que te des cuenta de que miento, porque estoy de mal humor -dije rápidamente como si dijera un trabalenguas, a veces cuando me estresaba hablaba así.

-¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó.

-Quiero saber dónde está mi hermana Natalie, fue apuñalada por un orco y Emma y yo estamos sin ninguna noticia de ella... -dije.

-No dejaremos de buscarla –comenzó a hablar en ese momento mirando al suelo, no quería encontrar mis ojos-, la encontraremos.

-Eso espero.

-¿Por qué estás enojada?

-Porque estás aquí, y no me caen bien los elfos.

-Eres tan arrogante.

-¡Mira quién habla! -dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
>Él se acercó más, frunciendo el ceño.<p>

-¿Por qué te comportas como si supieras todo sobre los elfos? -preguntó.  
>La respiración se me cortó. Sentía las ganas de retroceder, alejarme para poder elaborar una respuesta, pero no le daría el gusto.<p>

-Porque lo sé cuándo siempre me llevas la contra -mentí. En realidad, esa era una de las razones, pero no la principal.

La razón principal era que los elfos ya me caían mal desde los libros que había leído... Razón por la cual no sabíamos por qué estábamos allí.

-Tú siempre me llevas la contra, incluso desde que te rescaté a ti y a tu hermana de Dol Guldur.

-Bueno, estamos a mano.

-No te olvides de que hablas con el hijo de Rey, Charlotte -dijo seriamente. Emma ya me había advertido que tuviera cuidado con eso. Pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Luna -dije.

-Charlotte para mí -habló él.

-Luna -repetí sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

-Charlotte.

-Luna -volví a repetir.  
>Sentía mis mejillas arder, me ponía enferma.<p>

-Te seguiré diciendo Charlotte -atacó.  
>Mi furia se desató y creo que hubiera sido capaz de pegarle un puñetazo para borrar su egocéntrica sonrisa de su bello rostro, si no fuera porque cuando levanté el brazo derecho sentí un ardiente tirón al llevarlo hacia atrás. Olvidé que aún mi brazo no estaba del todo curado a pesar de que Elwen estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo con él.<br>Lo bajé enseguida, agarrándomelo con el otro.

-¡Maldita sea! -me quejé.  
>De reojo me pareció ver que Legolas aguantaba la risa.<p>

-¿Quieres hacer a Elwen pasar más trabajo?  
>Lo miré mientras me sentaba en la cama.<p>

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunté.

-Comunicarte que el rey ha dado el permiso de que tú y tu hermana sean libres de recorrer su reino.-  
>¡Al fin una buena noticia!<p>

-Gracias por comunicármelo.

-¿Cómo sientes el brazo?

-Mucho mejor que antes, pero no puedo moverlo y manejarlo como solía hacerlo y eso me frustra.  
>El elfo miró mi brazo y luego directamente a mi rostro.<p>

-Creo que puedo ayudarte -admitió.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?-

-Podría enseñarte a usar el arco.  
>Ahora era yo la que se reía, si yo usara un arco, probablemente los mataría a todos, el elfo estaba loco, no había dudas.<p>

-No sé si sea buena idea Legolas, no creo que yo tenga ese don.

-Bueno yo tampoco lo creo, pero te ayudara a poner en forma los músculos del brazo roto.

¿Así que crees que sería mala en el arco? Le iba a demostrar que estaba equivocado, yo iba a ser buena en ello, ya lo vería.

Yo era tan terca como una mula, cuando algo se me ponía en la cabeza era muy insoportable, y era imposible sacarme la meta de la cabeza.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras lo miraba. Estaba esperando una respuesta a su amable ofrecimiento.

-¿Y por qué quieres ayudarme? Ni siquiera te caigo bien.-

Se rio un poco por lo bajo. Y miro hacia la ventana, se acercó a ella y tomó una hoja que había ya seca en el marco. La miró más de cerca y luego con un sutil movimiento de su mano la tiró fuera. Se dio la vuelta.

-A veces me aburro y es divertido que me pelees. Además si te curas más rápido, más rápido iras a casa, ¿no es verdad?

Bueno, eso ni yo lo sabía, aunque me gustaría volver a casa, él no sabía cuánto.

-Sí, es verdad…- rodé los ojos -Bueno está bien.

-Perfecto, te dejo un libro más que encontré en la biblioteca.-

Se acercó a mí lentamente y saco un libro de debajo de su túnica, me lo tendió con una mirada amable.

Yo por mi parte suspire y tome el libro rápidamente de un tirón, diciendo un pequeño gracias.

-De nada.-

Se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta y yo me senté en mi cama para ver de que era el libro.

Seguía en elfico, todo en elfico, entendía alguna palabra suelta, pero no podía leerlo enteramente. Había páginas y páginas…

-Lady Emma saldrá de paseo por el reino hoy, ¿no quieres acompañarla?

-Mejor que esté sola, ella necesita paz, yo solo la molestaría, pero gracias.- Luego de eso dejé de darle atención, y dirigí mi mirada otra vez al nuevo libro.

Había un dibujo de un arpa, muy bonita, con miles de cuerdas y la madera parecía tener un diseño de enredaderas y flores.

La voz de Legolas me sacó de mis pensamientos otra vez.

-Buenas tardes, Lady Charlotte.-

-Mmm… si…- Le hice un ademan distraído de despedida con mi mano sana.

Seguí leyendo y él se fue y cerró la puerta.

Al segundo de que la puerta se había cerrado, alguien toco unas dos veces.

-¿Pase?- ¿quién sería ahora?

Era Legolas, otra vez. ¿Qué quería ahora este elfo molesto? El elfo se asomó por la puerta abierta.

-Perdón, pero ¿quieres ir a pasear conmigo en unas dos horas?-

Se veía que había reunido todo su coraje para preguntármelo. Parecía una cita y todo, me reí por dentro.

Me hice la desinteresada.

-¿Y adonde iríamos?-

El abrió toda la puerta y entró con las manos en la espalda.

Tenía puesto una túnica color gris, como de plata, parecidas a las que tiene Thranduil en la película, pero mucho más sencillas. Su pelo era demasiado perfecto, bueno él era perfecto en todo, por eso me enojaba con el tan seguido. Su pelo era más bonito que el mío.

-No sé, a donde tú quieras, podemos pasear si quieres.-

Por dentro saltaba de emoción, no por él, sino por el paseo. Iba a conocer una parte del gran mundo de Tolkien, estaba muy emocionada.

-Está bien, me gusta la idea.

-Bien, vístete apropiadamente y te vengo a buscar en una hora.-

-¿Ir en piyama no es apropiado?- dije en broma, pues en la tierra esto parece un vestido de coctel. Y lo era, era de seda rosada, y el color no me gustaba en lo más mínimo, pero era lindo.

El rodó los ojos y se despidió a lo último.

-Buenas tardes, nos vemos en un momento.-

Asentimos los dos en despedida y el volvió a salir, esta vez de verdad, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Yo al ver que estaba lejos, salté de emoción por todo el cuarto, sin hacer mucho ruido, ni mover mi brazo herido.

¡Iba a conocer el reino, las salas de Rey Thranduil! ¡Mi sueño de vivir en la tierra media, se hacía realidad!

* * *

><p>NA: ¿podrá Legolas alguna vez aprender que es Luna y no Charlotte? ¿Luna se peleará con Leggy por su cabello? ¿Luna dará problemas? ¿Legolas mentirá sobre la búsqueda de Natalie?

Y en el próximo capitulo: ¿Emma se irá de paseo? ¿Se encontrará con cierto elfo encubierto, jugando a los espías en su propio reino? Y lo mas importante, ¿habrán tartas dulces en Mirkwood? Y si no hay, ¿se morirán de hambre nuestros personajes?

Todas las respuestas y mucho mas, en el próximo capitulo!


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Emma Pov:

Estaba leyendo un libro en elfico sobre plantas. Sobre como hacer cuando cierta planta llamada Alfirin deja de tener flores, las cuales parecían ser campanas doradas en miniatura y como solucionar el problema y su porqué. Cuando sentí un golpe en la puerta.

Yo seguía en camisón, pero antes de dejar pasar, me puse una manta por encima de los hombros.

Ahora podía hacerlo, aunque el roce de la tela en la espalda, seguía molestando.

-¡Pase!- contesté animada yo.

Era Elwen, y era temprano para la hora se sus visitas diarias. Sonreí al verla. La saludé con la cabeza y ella me correspondió, pero sin mirarme a los ojos.

Eso era extraño. Con Elwen nos habíamos hecho buenas amigas. Con ella podía hablar libremente, más que con Legolas y los guardias.

Por eso me pareció más raro que cuando entro al dormitorio y comenzó a hablarme, siguió mirando para cualquier lado, menos a mí.

¿Qué le sucede ahora? Pensé yo.

-Lady Emma, he venido a darle una buena noticia- Dijo ella con una media sonrisa, forzada.

Yo la miré con desconcierto total.

-Lady Emma, ¿Lady Emma?, ¿Elwen que sucede? ¿Qué noticia? Por favor siéntate y cuéntame.-

-Perdonadme, Emma, todavía no me acostumbro a los mortales.

Dijo mientras se sentaba despacio y perfectamente en el sillón incómodo.

Ella también se veía incomoda, pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el sillón.

Era extraño. Con Elwen ya habíamos hablado como si fuésemos viejas conocidas en estos pasados días.

-¡Dime la nueva noticia!- le dije yo con una sonrisa, dejando su nueva incomodidad de lado. Estos elfos eras raros, tal vez era normal la nueva actitud.

-¡Se te ha permitido salir a pasear por el reino! ¡Al fin vas a conocerlo! ¿No es genial?- murmuró a toda prisa, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿en serio?- Oh, será que Thurinor le había dicho algo al rey y por más extraño que pareciera, le había pedido permitirme salir y mucho más extraño, él rey había accedido? Mi cabeza giró, y me maree.

Sí que la mano derecha tenía poder en este reino.

-¿Por qué me dejan salir? ¿Hice algo mal?-

-No, no. Sucede que ya estas mucho mejor y sería bueno para ti si cambias de aire, por las heridas.

Se levantó del asiento y me tomó las manos.

-Pero debes prometer no salir sola, te acompañara un guardia para que no te pierdas los primeros días. Ya verás que el reino del Rey Thranduil es muy grande y complejo.-

Yo asentí a todo lo que ella decía. No tenía otra que aceptarlo. Y era necesario el guardia, no me quería volver a perder y llegar sin querer hasta la sala del trono.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le dije yo a Elwen, ella seguía masajeando mis manos secas.

-Ya lo has hecho.- dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La miré con cara de aburrimiento.

-Vale, pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Conoces a Thurinor? ¿El secretario del Rey?-

-Esas son dos preguntas- dijo sin responder.- Pero si, lo conozco ¿tu como sabes de él?

Dijo mientras dejaba mis manos en mi regazo y se movió hacia mi espalda, miraba distraídamente desde allí las heridas en ella.

Antes de perderla de vista, vi sus ojos, y parecían tener una pared de piedra impenetrable.

Fruncí las cejas.

-Lo vi ayer cuando salí y llegué por error al balcón del rey.

Cuando respondió en su voz había un toque de rabia.

-No tendrías que haber salido de aquí… ¿qué hubiera sucedido si te encontrabas con el rey? Él no es tan… amable.

-Sí, si ya sé, no lo voy a volver a hacer. – Agregué – Entonces me vas a contar más de él?

-Es un elfo Sindar y la mano derecha del rey- siguió con voz enojada- y no te voy a contar nada más, no me gusta parlotear sobre otros cuando no están en la habitación.-

Me pareció raro que dijera eso, si, ella era educada y buena, pero habíamos parloteado sobre el rey y otros sin parar.

Que era un buen rey, pero no muy amable. Era justo, pero no muy social. Y yo ahora le preguntaba sobre Thurinor…. Oh! ¿Le gustaría el elfo en cuestión a mi amiga?

-¿TE GUSTA THURINOR?- y la miré con toda la intención.

-No, no es eso, él no es mi tipo. Él ya tuvo su alma gemela y ella murió.

-O sea que es verdad que los elfos solo aman una vez.

-No y si, la mayoría solo lo hacemos una vez, pero algunas veces unas dos veces. Pero es más fácil cuando es solo una vez.

-Entonces ¿te gusta?

Ella se rio fuertemente, yo seguía con cara de sospecha, estaba bromeando.

-No Emma, ¡te dije que no! - Dijo seriamente, otra vez evitando mis ojos.

Era obvio que me mentía en algo, pero vaya a saber el que.

-Okay, no te enojes.

Siguió un gran silencio luego de eso, rotos por mis quejidos eventuales, gracias a los cuidados que llevaba a cabo Elwen en mi espalda.

Después de eso, se despidió de mí, con mucha educación, pero con una sonrisa y se marchó cerrando la puerta desde el otro lado.

¿Acababa de perder a una nueva amiga por ser curiosa?

¿Era yo una mala persona por interrogar a una elfa de esa manera?

Si hubiera podido, hubiera dado mi cabeza contra la almohada o la pared, esto era más difícil que lidiar con otros ''mortales''. Pero no podía, porque mi cara seguía doliendo, vendada y un poco hinchada. Con las vendas parecía una momia.

Suspiré tristemente y seguí leyendo libros hasta que la puerta volvía ser golpeada, repetí el proceso y la puerta se abrió dejando ver que el que había golpeado era un amable, pero callado guardia. Venía a buscarme para recorrer el reino.

Según el, uno de los pocos en el reino que hablaba lengua común. Salimos luego de yo vestirme decentemente. Me puse un vestido, de color violeta oscuro y de seda, el cual no había prestado, pues ese color era mi favorito.

Me peiné, me lave los dientes y luego salí, con el como guía.

-¿A dónde le apetece ir, Lady Stark?

-Oh, no! Dime Emma, por favor!

El sonrió un poco y siguió.

-Está bien, Lady Emma. ¿Adónde quisiera ir?

No era Lady, peo supongo que me podía acostumbrar a ello. ¿No? Pensé en lo que me había preguntado. Un lugar aquí, donde me gustaría estar por unos minutos, por horas tal vez. Seguíamos caminando y había miles y miles de columnas. Ni una planta, ni flores, ni árboles. Ya sabía adonde quería ir.

-Me gustaría ir a un lugar abierto y con vegetación.

El asintió, mientras seguía a paso ligero. Iba vestido de verde. Parecía que tenía diminutas hojas verdes pegadas a la armadura elfica. Y una capa color verde grisáceo, parecido al manto de la comunidad del anillo. Hasta tenía una capucha apoyada para atrás, en la espalda.

-Se el lugar perfecto para usted, Lady Emma.

Rodé los ojos, siempre con el Lady… Ya que más daba.

Me tomó la mano, sobresaltándome y lo hizo suavemente. Lo mire por primera vez. Su pelo era largo, como el de Legolas.

Era pelirrojo. Era lindo, bonito, pero no atractivo ni hermoso. Sus ojos parecían verdes. En lo único que nos parecíamos era en lo blanco del ojo. Caminamos hasta el final del pasillo y me acordé de que no quería ser vista por los elfos.

-Me gustaría no ser muy vista, si es posible.

-Entendido- dijo con voz de militar, cortante, aceptando mi orden.

Seguimos rondando por pasillos vacíos y escaleras sinuosas. Recordé que no le había preguntado su nombre al pobre elfo.

Mi madre estaría muy angustiada por mi falta de modales.

-Puedo preguntarle cuál es su nombre?

El sonrió y se le vieron los blancos y perfectos dientes.

-Si puede, mi nombre es Darion.

-Mucho gusto, Darion.-

-El placer es todo mío- dijo haciéndome una pequeña reverencia.

Subimos una escalera larga y a lo último de ella había una gran puerta de metal blanco, muy extraño y brilloso. 'Mithril' pensé maravillada. Darion la abrió y se apartó a un costado para dejarme pasar a mi primero.

Agarré mis vestidos para poder subir el último escalón sin ver mis pies, pues ya no le prestaba atención a nada más. Miraba hacia afuera.

Era el jardín más hermoso y perfecto que había visto en mi vida. Darion vio mi cara de asombro y respondió a mi pregunta no verbalizada.

-Bienvenida, Estas en los jardines privados de la realeza del bosque verde.

Y a pesar de que el bosque que se veía a lo lejos, era un bosque oscuro y enfermo, este jardín apartado celosamente, le hacía justicia al viejo nombre.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! ^^ ¿Cómo están? Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos BellatrixSammet

* * *

><p>LunaCharlotte Pov:

Capítulo 12

Elegí un vestido blanco con escote bote que tenía bordados en el borde, era ajustado arriba, pero la falda caía libremente a mi alrededor en dos capas, las largas mangas eran transparentes.

Me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba tocar el violín y sin darme cuenta, me encontré a mí misma cantando una canción de uno de mis grupos musicales favoritos, una canción que hablaba del camino de los elfos mientras estaba recostada en el sillón con las piernas sobre el respaldo.

—No sabía que cantabas tan hermoso, Charlotte —escuché que decía la voz de Legolas desde la puerta.

Lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Me siento alagada porque dices que canto lindo o me enojo porque me sigues diciendo Charlotte? —pregunté.

—Es divertido cuando te enojas, eres como una niña pequeña —dijo mientras se acercaba.

Enseguida me paré.

—No soy una niña pequeña —protesté.

— ¿Ves? —Comenzó—, a eso me refiero.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Estoy en la tierra media, cuando debería estar viendo La batalla de los cinco ejércitos como por milésima vez. Me encuentro en todo mi derecho de enojarme con el elfo, lo sé. Igualmente, me gusta la idea de recorrer el reino, lástima que no podía hacerlo sola, aunque yo había aceptado ir con Legolas... No sé por qué...

—Bueno, ¿vamos a dar el paseo o no? —pregunté mirándolo seriamente.

—Sí —dijo y sonrió.

Salimos de la habitación al pasillo que tan bien conocía por ir a visitar a mi hermana, pero esta vez seguimos caminando uno al lado del otro.

Había varias columnas por dónde íbamos, pero no nos encontramos a nadie, lo admito, el lugar era bonito.

Paré un momento y Legolas hizo lo mismo.

Miré todo alrededor y comencé a cantar, un hermoso eco se hacía por todo el lugar y sonreí.

—Tu voz va bien con este lugar —susurró Legolas.

—No lo creo realmente —dije.

Nos acercábamos a un puente que era muy estrecho, y tenía demasiada distancia del suelo, tanto que por un momento me sentí mareada al mirar para abajo.

Legolas me miró, claramente lo había notado.

—Toma mi mano, Charlotte —dijo mientras tendía ésta.

—Enserio, ¿nunca dejaras de llamarme Charlotte?

— ¿Prefieres que te llame Mithrandir?

Giré los ojos.

— ¿Jamás te olvidaras de eso tampoco? Ya te dije que era un disfraz.

—Lo recordaré por siempre.

Miré para otro lado porque sentía el ardor en mis mejillas que seguramente estarían sonrojándose.

—Toma mi mano —dijo nuevamente—, puedes caerte.

Me crucé de brazos.

—No me caeré, soy una sobreviviente —dije.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿A qué has sobrevivido? —preguntó haciendo lo mismo que yo.

—Sobreviví en Dol Guldur y estoy sobreviviendo a ti —repuse.

—Sobreviviste en Dol Guldur porque te salvé... Y ¿Estás tan segura de que estás sobreviviendo a mí?

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero no sabía que decir... ¿Acaso se refería a que al final yo terminaría por rendirme en mi búsqueda por salir de allí? Yo estaba sobreviviendo porque podía aguantarlo sin que me diera un ataque... ¿O se refería a otra cosa?

Noté una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Puedo caminar sola, gracias —hablé finalmente.

Comencé a cruzar el puente con él detrás de mí.

"No mires para abajo" repetía en mi mente.

Pero como curiosa que soy, lamento que miré para abajo.

Sentí como se me erizaba la piel y me paré en seco en la mitad de ese estrecho lugar.

El elfo tomó mis manos.

—No te caerás así, puedes seguir.

Lentamente seguí avanzando mientras contenía la respiración.

Recién cuando estuvimos del otro lado pude volver a respirar.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el elfo.

—Obviamente... ¿Adónde vamos?

—Vamos al campo de entrenamiento, te dije que te enseñaría a usar el arco.

Nuevamente caminábamos uno al lado del otro.

—Príncipe valiente, realmente, no seas tan valiente, cabe la posibilidad de que si yo agarro un arco, una flecha termine en tu rostro.

—Espero que no sea por gusto.

—Obviamente, yo jamás haría algo así —dije con sarcasmo.

Quedé con la boca abierta cuando vi a donde me llevaba.

Al final llegamos a un hermoso gran cuarto. Era tan grande como una cancha de Futbol. Las paredes eran altas y de piedra color marrón rojizo. La luz entraba por pequeños y miles de agujeros en el techo y se veían pequeñas pelusas en la luz, era como la brillantina dorada.

En un costado había miles de espadas élficas, arcos, dagas todos contra la pared. Me quedé maravillada al ver que al otro costado había diferentes blancos, y cuerpos de tela para practicar.

Pero no veía a nadie por allí.

Por suerte. Ya hubiera estado muy nerviosa de ser vista hacer el ridículo, como pensaba que iba a hacer con el arco.

Mi brazo gracias a las atenciones de los curanderos elfico y a Elwen había estado sanando muy rápido. Muy rápido para un mortal, había dicho Elwen. Dos semanas y media y el brazo solo me dolía cuando lo estiraba mucho o hacía esfuerzos.

Luego me di cuenta que mi vestimenta no era la indicada para practicar. Se lo hice saber al elfo que seguía mirando a su alrededor y a mí.

—Si hubiera sabido que ibas a enseñarme a usar el arco no me habría puesto este vestido que es mi favorito —dije, y enseguida me arrepentí.

— ¿Y para qué te pondrías un vestido favorito? —Claramente, al elfo no se le escapaba nada.

—Para que lo vean, pero aquí no hay nadie.

—Estoy yo.

—Qué esperanzador...

—Iré a buscar el arco, tú espérame aquí Charlotte.

Charlotte... Charlotte... Charlotte... Acabaría teniendo pesadillas de Legolas diciendo mi segundo nombre.

El hijo del rey se fue hacia la pared donde las armas estaban apoyadas. Cuando sacó el arco de su lugar hubo un sonido fuerte que hizo eco por todo el campo.

También tomó un carcaj de flechas y se lo puso en el hombro mientras daba la vuelta hacia mí.

Creo que el elfo no llegó a tardar ni un minuto cuando ya estaba de vuelta con el arco en mano.

Se acercó a mí y me lo tendió, yo lo tomé.

El arco era bonito, debo admitirlo... Era enorme, no parecía para mí. Mis dedos pálidos tocaron su cuerda y la cinché como si fuera una cuerda de guitarra. No pude moverla mucho, era gruesa y fuerte. El arco en sí, era de madera verde con un diseño de hojas, sí, muy bonito.

Bonito para que esté lejos de mis manos. Lo alejé de mí, como entregándoselo a él.

—Me gusta —dije—, pero sigo creyendo que no es la mejor idea.

—Te ayudará a poner en forma los músculos de brazo, lo sabes.

—Pero tú mismo dijiste que no creías que yo realmente pueda usar el arco... Además, ¿por qué tan pronto? Apenas tuve tiempo de sanar del todo.

—Sólo... Sólo te ayudo a que puedas irte más rápido.

¿Me estaba echando indirectamente?

Bajé mi cabeza porque no quería mirar sus ojos. Mire a las flechas que tenía en mi mano. Eran todas perfectas, iguales.

De todas formas, si tanto insistía, entonces yo sería la mejor en el arco.

Luego de pensarlo, asentí hacia el elfo, que dejó la seriedad atrás y me sonrió cálidamente.

Primero me enseñó cómo se debe tomar el arco debidamente y como poner la flecha. Teóricamente era fácil, en la práctica es más complicado. Él se ponía en posturas que parecían agiles, fáciles y me decía como eran los movimientos, todo teóricamente. Luego me decía que copiara sus movimientos. Era un poco estresante como me corregía toda la postura. Pero me limité a hacer todo lo que me decía.

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si el bendito brazo dejara de dolerme. Cada vez que pretendía mover mi codo hacia mi espalda dolía. Cada vez que tomaba una flecha de mi carcaj, me atormentaba. Cuando estiraba el brazo, moría de dolor.

Al final se paró detrás de mí para ayudarme a llevar la flecha hacia atrás para estirar la cuerda. Pero nuevamente sentía ese tirón doloroso. Odiaba que las cosas no me salieran como yo realmente quería, lo odiaba demasiado.

Luego de unos diez intentos en los que me sucedió lo mismo tiré el arco al suelo.

La brisa le daba al cabello del elfo una perfecta ondulación.

—Odio... Todo... Esto... Maldito... Arco... Maldito... Brazo... Maldito... Tu... Cabello... Mejor... Que... El... Mío —dije con enojo.

— ¿En serio Charlotte Stark?, ¿la superviviente se rendirá? —preguntó el elfo.

Lo miré con odio mientras él me miraba como buen entrenador.

No, no puedo, él ganaría, yo debo ganar, no él.

Tragándome todo el mal humor, tomé nuevamente el arco, y estaba tan enojada que llevé el brazo hacia atrás y lancé la flecha sin siquiera la ayuda de Legolas detrás de mí.

Un momento... Lancé la flecha... ¡Lancé la flecha!

Aunque claro, no dio en el blanco que habíamos fijado, pero algo era algo.

El elfo asintió brevemente mientras yo saltaba por dentro y tenía la mirada fija en la flecha, que había quedado ahora clavada en otro de los blancos, lejos de nosotros dos.

—Eso estuvo bien para un elfling, para comenzar, ahora inténtalo algunas veces más —dijo el elfo.

El brazo me seguía doliendo cada vez que yo intentaba, pero me di cuenta que si desquitaba todo lo que me molestaba en lanzar la flecha, el dolor corporal simplemente no importaba tanto.

El vestido luego de varios lanzamientos, comenzó a ser molesto. Quería unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa musculosa. Y un ventilador.

Era fácil ser como Legolas, yo hacía todo el trabajo. Usaba todo el carcaj y luego cuando no me quedaba ninguna flecha había que ir a recuperarlas, una por una. Según el elfo, eso es lo que hacían los arqueros. Mientras el elfo me miraba desde un costado del campo. Tenía ganas de tirarle una flecha entre los dos ojos.

Luego de un rato mis lanzamientos seguían siendo malos, pero al menos no tanto como el primero. Me senté en un banco a descansar, alegre de mi extraño avance.

El elfo caminó hacia donde yo estaba, con algo así como un vaso lleno de agua y se sentó cerca de mí en otro de los bancos que había allí. Me tendió el vaso y yo lo agarré y me tomé el agua en un segundo.

—Dices que no te comportas como una niña —comenzó Legolas—, entonces me di cuenta de que aún no sé tu edad... ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó.

—17 años—respondí. Puse el vaso vacío en el suelo, sin dejar de ver la cara del elfo.

Y cuando lo dije, algo pareció cambiar en su rostro, como si le hubiera dicho algo malo.

—Eres demasiado joven... —dijo.

—Seré mayor de edad en unos meses —Le discutí.

—Yo sólo… pensé que eras más grande, no me parecías tan joven.

—Tú dijiste que me comporto como una niña.

—Sólo cuando te enojas de vez en cuando, no lo decía tan en serio Charlotte.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi edad?

El elfo miró hacia otro lado y dijo cortante.

—Nada, será mejor que ya regreses a descansar, te acompañaré.

Entrecerré mis ojos por su comportamiento, pero hice lo que él había propuesto.

Me dejó quedarme con el carcaj, pero el arco lo devolví a su lugar.

Caminamos todo el mismo camino de vuelta en silencio. Solo una elfa se puso en nuestro camino, pero ella parecía más interesada en el elfo que me acompañaba que en una extraña humana con una venda en el brazo. La elfa, puso una sonrisa estúpida en su cara perfecta mientras se sonrojaba y batía sus pestañas, todo al mismo tiempo y patéticamente.

Me enojé luego de eso, y no entendía el por qué.

Luego cuando llegamos, le pregunté cuándo volvería a practicar con el arco, pero me dijo que él me avisaría y que siguiera leyendo los libros que me traían, entonces nos despedimos asintiendo.

Me acosté y me quedé mirando un largo rato al techo, con un millón de preguntas como de costumbre últimamente... Entre ellas ¿Por qué parecía molestarle al elfo metiche mi edad? ¿Por qué me molestó la elfa del camino?

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez terminará la pelea LunaCharlotte? ¿Le tirará LUNA una flecha en la cara a Legolas?


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Pov Natalie

Hacia dos horas que el mismísimo Elrond había golpeado la puerta y luego entrado, para ofrecerme la invitación a la ceremonia de bienvenida para su hijo Elladan.

Fue muy amable y me dejó esperando mientras el pidió a varias elfas para que me ayudaran a vestirme y arreglarme.

Estaba mucho mejor de la herida, solo me quedaba una cicatriz, que a veces dolía, pero podía moverme ya con más normalidad.

Y eso es lo que estaba haciendo ahora, dejando que las elfas me vistieran, peinaran y arreglaran. No me hablaron mucho, pero eran cuidadosas y amables.

Habían traído varios vestidos para que yo eligiera. El que elegí era dorado con escote pequeño y repleto de brillantes. El mismo llegaba hasta el suelo y se deslizaba sobre el cuándo caminaba.

No me habían contado ni sabía cómo iba a ser la cena y estaba muy nerviosa.

No sabía nada sobre elfos, ni que comían, ni sus costumbres.

Era obvio que iba a estar Elladan, ya que era por el que daban la cena.

Elrohin no estaba, se había ido a la guardia y yo no conocía a nadie más, iba a estar sola, y eso me ponía más nerviosa a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

El pelo me lo dejaron suelto, había crecido con una rapidez asombrosa. Hasta tenía ondas en el cabello. Este lugar debía tener algún tipo de magia.

Mi cámara seguía con la batería llena.

Dos trenzas a los costados y me las unieron en la nuca.

Antes de terminar me pusieron un poco de maquillaje. Se parecía al que teníamos en la tierra. Pero era más delicado y más perfeccionista.

Me di cuenta que no era muy común para los elfos usarlo.

Las elfas con una sonrisa, me desearon suerte y se fueron.

Les di las gracias y me dejaron sola.

Tomé la cámara y mientras estaba de pie -lo cual hacía tiempo que no hacía- miré algunas fotos.

Fui pasándolas y paré cuando encontré la del otro día, la cual había hecho sin querer a Elladan.

Era él, con su armadura y su capa. Hice zoom y miré su cara. Tan atractivo.

Una sonrisa se me formó en los labios y cuando me di cuenta saqué el zoom y apagué la cámara.

Nada de enamorarse de elfos.

No soy elfa, además algún día, esperaba que fuera pronto, me iría con mis hermanas a la tierra.

Si Elrond tenía noticias sobre ellas no decía ni una palabra.

Pero yo confiaba en él, lo conocía de las películas y era un buen hombre- perdón, Elfo-

Me reí de mi error, en mi cabeza veía a los elfos como humanos, son más humanos que las personas que viven en mi mundo, más amables y cariñosos, por lo menos los que había conocido.

Unos minutos después Elrond entró a mi habitación y yo me puse de pie.

Ya me había visto a mí misma al espejo. Estaba casi irreconocible.

Parecía una elfa –lo único diferente eran mis orejas-

Al verme sonrió cálidamente, me hizo acordar a un padre orgulloso de su hija y se me cerró la garganta.

Me puse colorada cuando hizo una reverencia para mí mientras me decía:

-Hermosa, tanto como las estrellas.

Yo me reí por lo que dijo, estaba loco, yo riendo le respondí

-Oh Elrond eres demasiado amable.

-Si en tu 'tierra' no te dijeron que eres hermosa, ellos no merecen tenerte.- negué con la cabeza - ¿ya estas pronta?

Asentí rápidamente.

-Sí, ya estoy pronta. – di una vuelta para que me mirara.

Cuando termine la vuelta el elfo, que hasta ahora tenía las manos unidas en la espalda, saco una de ellas y en ella tenía una caja de algún material que parecía suave y de color rojo.

La abrió.

-No, no estas pronta.

Me acerqué y miré adentro. Había una pequeña, fina y delicada tiara de plata. Era bonita y sencilla.

Quedé mirándola con la boca abierta y fui acercando mi mano para poder tocarla, pero me detuve cuando me di cuenta que no podía aceptarla.

Miré de la tira al elfo que sostenía la cajita. Tenía una sonrisa amplia al ver mi reacción.

-No puedo aceptarla, ya han hecho mucho por mí. Han sido muy amables conmigo y ya es suficiente.

Él acercó la caja a mi mano.

-Es un préstamo, si te sientes mejor con eso.

El elfo suspiró y me miró con intención cuando vio que seguía dudando, sus cejas eran un poco… agresivas.

-Es para una ocasión especial que solo sucede una vez por mes.

Yo rodé los ojos y me di por vencida.

-Bueno, está bien- dije nerviosa -¿Va a haber mucha gente?

Pregunte temblando. Mientras, tomaba la tirara de la cajita -toque la tela de la caja- era tan suave como parecía.

Elrond se acercó a mí y tomó la tiara de mis manos, le dejé.

Se puso de pie mirándome y me puso la tiara suavemente.

-Sí, todos los elfos importantes y de la familia estarán allí. Hoy conocerás a dos personas importantes para mi.- agregó mirándome a los ojos- y también a mi hijo, tu salvador.

Asentí pero no dije ni una palabra.

No le dije que ya lo conocía. Me daba vergüenza lo que me había pasado en el jardín.- maldito Elrohin-

Elrond tenía una túnica color rojo con cosidos de oro y plata. En su frente también había una tiara. Más grande y más real.

Me pregunté quiénes serían esas personas que iría a conocer.

Cuando entramos al salón, todo paso como una neblina para mí, mis piernas temblaban y Elrond al darse cuenta, me sostenía fuertemente.

Había unas diez personas.

Conocía a solo dos de las películas, aunque distaban mucho de ser como los humanos que habían actuado en ellas.

Arwen era maravillosa, un aura blanca emanaba de ella y sus ojos eran entre grises y azules.

Me saludó con un abrazo, como si me conociera de hace mucho tiempo o fuera su hermana.

Me presentaron a Glorfindel, un elfo de pelo platinado que parecía un Malfoy, pero no tenía nada que ver, era hermoso, atractivo y amable.

Era mucho mayor que Elrond, lo veía en sus ojos.

Todos estaban vestidos de fiesta y había mucha comida.

Había verduras. Algunas eran como en casa, pero había otras que no conocía.

Probé de todo.

Cuando me ponía nerviosa, comía

También había carnes, de todo tipo, hasta pollo y otros.

Estaba sentada en la mesa enorme repleta de comida cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado.

Miré para allí por el costado de mi ojo.

Una enorme barba color gris adornaba la cara del viejo con sombrero puntiagudo.

Supe quién era sin que me lo presentaran o que él me dijera su nombre.

Era Gandalf.

-Estas patatas asadas me recuerdan a unas que comí en la comarca.

Dijo el anciano sonriendo mientras señalaba su plato, yo le devolví la sonrisa sin saber que decir.

-Dime muchacha, ¿qué te trae por Rivendell?

Tenía una voz alegre y parecía que siempre estaba feliz. Pero en sus ojos había algo diferente. Tenían un brillo de seriedad.

-Es una historia larga y confusa, ¿tú sabes quién soy?

Miré hacia mi plato y moví unas papas asadas con el tenedor que tenía, pero sin mirarlas.

-He escuchado de ti. ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

Cuando lo dijo yo mire a Elrond que había estado platicando con otras personas en la mesa. Estaba sentado en la cabeza de la mesa, cuando yo me volví para verlo, el desvió su vista hacia mí. Tuve el presentimiento que él podía escucharnos.

-Tú eres Gandalf, el mago errante.

El mago se movió incómodo y se sacó la bufanda plateada.

-Emm si, ese soy yo. ¿Cómo sabes quién soy si no me he presentado?

Lo miré con una leve sonrisa.

-Creo que usted sabe cómo lo sé.

-Lo único que se es lo que me han dicho, pero no puede ser verdad. ¿Te parece si al final de la velada tenemos una conversación en privado con Elrond?

-Me parecería estupendo.

Luego de la cena, Elrond nos llevó hacia otra habitación abierta. Ahí fue donde me sentí más solitaria.

Había una gran fogata en el centro y los elfos se ponían alrededor en grupos y hablaban o se contaba historias.

Yo no sabía mucho de elfico -no mentira- no sabía nada.

Así que como comprenderán, no entendía lo que se estaban contando y por lo tanto estaba muy sola allí.

Pero la vista era hermosa, se veían muchos jardines y la habitación estaba surcada de columnas llenas de enredaderas, y eso me hizo acordar a Emma.

A Emma le encantaría este lugar.

Luego comencé a caminar alrededor del lugar, y me quedé cerca del fuego. Hacia frío al aire libre.

Mientras miraba el fuego sentí la mirada de alguien.

Mire a través de las llamas enormes y vi del otro lado a alguien mirándome implacablemente.

Era Elladan.

Estaba vestido con una túnica azul piedra y plateada.

Su pelo estaba peinado y recogido en una media cola.

Caminó hacia mí con una sonrisa.

Se puso a mi lado mientras yo seguía mirando el fuego.

El viento hizo que su pelo se moviera y la brisa llevó consigo su aroma. Coco y pino, lo miré por unos segundos pero luego desvié la mirada.

Elrond y Gandalf no estaba por ningún lado. Habían desaparecido hacía ya media hora o más.

Elladan era el único conocido que tenía por allí. Pasó más viento entre nosotros y tuve un escalofrío involuntario.

El elfo vio lo que me pasaba y rápidamente, con una expresión de horror dijo:

-Permíteme que te preste mi capa.

Se sacó la capa color azul piedra y me la pasó sobre los hombros. Estaba caliente y me puso nerviosa, pero estaba cómoda y confortable.

Le sonreí.

-Muchas gracias.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario el agradecimiento.

Asentí, ya que no sabía que decirle.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí?

Mire a mí alrededor.

-Sí, supongo. De todas formas no entiendo nada de lo que se habla.

Cerró los ojos al darse cuenta.

-Tienes razón, siempre me olvido que no todos saben mi idioma. Acompáñame, por favor.

Con una mano me tomó el codo y con la otra me señaló el camino que quería que yo tomara.

Fuimos caminando hacia el otro lado del lugar y me hizo sentar en un sofá de mimbre muy cómodo. Él se sentó a mi lado, pero a una distancia aceptable. Aunque nuestros brazos a veces se tocaban.

Había una elfa cantando y el me traducía todo al oído.

La elfa tenía una voz preciosa y parecía que hablaba de algo hermoso.

-Está cantando sobre Luthien y Beren.

-Ah- pensé yo, -esos si los conocía.

-¿La elfa y el mortal?

-Sí, ellos mismos. Fueron parientes míos.

-¿En serio?- hablé con un tono más alto de lo recomendable. A él le pareció gustar mi entusiasmo.

Me tradujo toda la canción, la cual no parecía terminar más.

A los elfos todo les salía bien, y eso estaba empezando a molestarme.

Después de que aplaudimos, -aunque nunca creí que ellos lo hicieran-, le quise preguntar algo a Elladan mientras pudiera.

-Elladan, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, adelante.

Lo miré a esos ojos tan hermosos.

-¿Cuándo me encontraste había rastro de mis hermanas?

Pareció meditar un poco.

-había una esencia humana que no era la tuya, de eso estoy seguro.

-¿Tu olfato elfico capto el hedor de orcos también?  
>Hizo una mueca al recordarlo.<p>

-Oh si, ellos infectan todo con su olor. ¿Sabías que ellos antes eran elfos y ahora ya no tienen ninguna luz en ellos?  
>Eso me lo había dicho Emma una y otra vez, ella era la que más sabia de estas cosas.<p>

-Emm… si ya lo sabía.

El evento transcurrió sin más novedades. Elrond y Gandalf volvieron y el primero me comenzó a buscar por la habitación y cuando me encontró y vio que estaba con Elladan caminó hacia nosotros.

-Natalie,- me saludo con una reverencia- ¿Elladan nos prestas a Natalie por un momento? Necesitamos hablar con ella en privado.

A Elladan no le preocupó, pero al principio miró de su padre a mí, no entendía que podían tener para hablar conmigo.

Lo saludé con la mano y me fui con Elrond del brazo y Gandalf del otro lado.

Tenía un bastón largo y caminaba lenta pero seguramente.

Llegamos a otra habitación y Elrond me invitó a sentarme en una silla mientras él se sentaba del otro lado de un gigante escritorio.

Gandalf habló la primera vez y fue directo.

-Cuéntanos lo que sabes hasta ahora, pero no reveles nada del futuro.

Empecé a contarles lo que sabía, esta noche sería una larga noche.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Nuevo capítulo! Esta vez es de Emma y Thurinor ;) Espero les guste y ahora a leer y esperar un nuevo capítulo!

Perdón si en algún capitulo dimos algún dato sobre GoT, no fue con intención y ya pasaron bastantes años desde que eso pasó, pero nos disculpamos por el spoiler.

Gracias por los reviews. Por los favoritos y los seguidores!

Mi usuario de es: MaryKiddFangirl y tengo otro fanfic sobre Thranduil que está completo, si tienen tiempo, intenten leerlo

Saludos y buena suerte en lo que sea que estén haciendo.

Cuando pasé por la puerta quedé todavía más maravillada.

Parecía ser que el gran y espléndido jardín estaba en la cima del reino.

En el suelo había unos seis escalones que separaban el suelo de piedra del piso de césped.

Antes de hacer o decir algo, me saqué los zapatos de tela que tenía puestos y bajé esos escalones hasta que mis piernas tocaron el césped.

Se sentía tan bien al tacto. Había pequeñas flores blancas que parecían flotar sobre la hierba. Todo el jardín estaba limitado por paredes que parecían muy antiguas.

Había estatuas dentro o pegadas a las paredes.

También se veían arbustos, pinos y otros árboles.

Pero estaba segura que estas especies solo existían en la tierra media.

En el medio había un estanque y cuando me acerqué vi mi reflejo en el agua. No solo me vi a mi si no que me alegré al ver que allí hubiera peces de todos los colores y tamaños.

En las paredes había bancos y arbustos intercalados. Los bancos eran blanco mármol, del mismo material que las paredes.

El jardín era tan largo como lo eran diez calles largas en una ciudad. Se veían diferentes tipos de jardines, uno atrás del otro.

El que seguía al jardín de la entrada tenía un laberinto de arbustos bajos.

Eran arbustos de flor, no tenían ni una hoja verde. Combinaban los colores rojo, rosa y blanco.

No podía emitir palabra. Yo seguía adentrándome en los jardines y el elfo ya se había ido.

Mas pasmada me quedé cuando el segundo jardín terminaba y comenzaba el tercero. En el centro del mismo había una gran fuente y a su alrededor cuatro columnas de mármol.

Había una estatua en el medio de la fuente. Era diferente a las demás. No era un humano, ni un elfo. Era una mujer y tenía un aire angelical que me dejó sin aliento.

Unas plantas que parecían enredaderas acuáticas llegaban por sus piernas intercalándose y llegaban a las palmas de sus manos abiertas hacia el cielo. Cuando la enredadera terminaba había una pequeña flor, perecida a las margaritas, pero color violeta.

A mi alrededor había arboles de tamaño mediano, con muchos colores.

Empecé a girar en mi lugar para ver lo que había a mi alrededor, siempre me gustaba hacer eso.

De mis ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas de asombro y cariño por este lugar de ensueño.

Seguí caminado y llegué a un jardín en el cual, sus suelos eran todos de piedra color gris y blanco, con dibujos circulares.

Volvían a haber arbustos, pero delante mío tenía estanques de agua color verde y celeste. Y en los contornos había pequeñas plantas con flores de colores dorado y naranja.

Caminé por la orilla de uno de los estanques, mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Este lugar era un milagro.

Sentí pasos que se aproximaban y apresuradamente me quité las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

Me giré hacia el lugar de donde provenían los pasos. Una cabellera plateada y larga bajaba a lo lejos, por los escalones de la entrada.

Era Thurinor.

Al principio no parecía haberme registrado. Pero luego me vio y se encaminó hacia mí.

Su cara estaba seria, a no ser por un fantasma de sonrisa en sus labios.

Yo comencé a deshacer mi camino y nos encontramos en la gran fuente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y nos quedamos quietos mientras nos mirábamos mutuamente, luego de unos momentos, los dos miramos hacia la estatua de la fuente.

''La luz de los arboles

Llegaron a su fin

La ultima fruta dorada

La ultima flor de plata

El corazón de Kementari

Y también su poder

Tomo su armadura

Su espada y escudo.

Y allí lucho.

Después todos se han ido.

Todo parecía perdido.

Pero kementari se ha levantado

A costa de nuestro enemigo''

Recitó el elfo con voz de ensueño y sus ojos celestes hielo, mirando a la estatua.

-Yavanna.- aseguré yo.

Me había dado cuenta quien era la estatua de la fuente, gracias al poema del elfo.

El asintió con una sonrisa. Comenzó a acercarse a mí a pasos enormes, pues tenía piernas muy largas.

Pero se detuvo cuando vio mis ojos rojos por las lágrimas que había derramado al él recitar el poema a Yavanna.

Me miró preocupado.

-¿Sucedió algo? ¿No te gusta el jardín? ¿Te sientes mal? Si quieres llamo a Elwen.- habló a toda velocidad el elfo.

En su cara había miedo y duda.

-No, estoy bien.

-¿Entonces por qué las lágrimas?

Me daba vergüenza contestarle y para ello miré hacia los pinos que se veían en el próximo jardín.

-Es que este es el lugar más hermoso que vi en mi vida.

Estiré los brazos mientras giraba para demostrar mi motivo.

El elfo al verme girar una y otra vez, sonrió tanto que se le marcaron los pómulos rosados.

Cuando me detuve estaba un poco mareada, pero me reí al ver que el elfo me miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Vienes mucho aquí?

Se acercó más a mí, tanto que tenía que levantar mi cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos.

Y también sentía su perfume.

Era una combinación fresca y masculina.

Pino y césped recién cortado.

-Sí, vengo siempre que puedo.- me respondió con voz amable mientras miraba abajo hacia mí, con una tímida sonrisa.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo de que este lugar es maravilloso. Si yo fuera la dueña de este lugar nunca me iría de este jardín.

Mientras yo decía todo aquello me miró a los ojos y abrió la boca, sorprendido.

-Estoy de acuerdo- soltó en un respiro- al rey le gustaría hacer eso exactamente.

Dejó mis ojos y miró hacia los arboles atrás nuestro.

-Vengo siempre que el rey lo permite. Y me deja tiempo libre.

Yo seguía caminando ahora por la orilla del estanque.

-Tu rey es extraño, ¿porque no atender sus asuntos sentado en uno de esos bancos de piedra que hay en este jardín?

El elfo asintió con una mirada llena de humor.

-Es verdad. Pero es un buen rey, ¿sabes?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a un banco que había a un costado, rodeado por arbustos color verde inglés.

-No sé qué pensar, me han dicho que el rey es bueno, pero no amable, justo- tome una flor que estaba en el suelo- pero no muy sociable. Como puede alguien gobernar si sus gobernados le tienen miedo.

El elfo seguía donde yo lo había dejado, pero ahora parecía mirar su propio reflejo en el agua del estanque.

-¿Miedo? Un rey gobierna a base de respeto.- me corrigió con vos dura.

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia mí. Me miró de costado mientras sonreía. Su voz cambio cuando siguió hablando.

-Has hablado con muchas personas sobre el rey- ahora parecía entretenido.

Me sentí incomoda. Evité su mirada.

-Emmm… bueno ya sabes quería saber en el reino de quien me estaba metiendo.

Una mirada cuestionadora surcó sus rasgos.

-¿Realmente metiendo?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, los de él brillaban con anticipación. No le podía decir la verdad.

''Bueno tu rey en mi planeta es un bastardo con pelo hermoso'' No, decir eso no era recomendable.

-Bueno ya sabes, se habla del rey elfo por toda la tierra media.- decidí aclarar yo. El asintió brevemente.

-Pues déjame decirte que el rey es un buen rey. Justo, amable, y preocupado siempre por el bienestar de su pueblo.

-¿Eso lo dices tú o el rey te ha puesto esas palabras en tu boca?

-Lo digo yo.- declaró con la voz dura otra vez.

-¿y qué es lo más importante para él?

Me miró a los ojos con asombro y curiosidad.

-Pues lo más importante para él es su pueblo.

-¿Los elfos silvanos?

-Sí, su raza.

Yo me reí tanto que sentí el olor del jardín en mi garganta.

-Creo que escuché que él era un elfo Sindar, y que también le interesan ciertos… objetos brillantes.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con mis acusaciones. Seguí sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

Sus ojos color celeste brillaban con curiosidad fogosa. Había un fuego enorme en ellos.

Se acercó a mí y me tomo las manos, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Solo lo sé, lo leí en algún lado tal vez.

Su agarre sobre mis manos cada vez era más fuerte.

-¿Qué más sabes sobre el rey?

Me comenzó a dar miedo.

-No muchas cosas, que es frío, que no le gustan los enanos, que le gustan las cosas que brillan.

Ya mis manos estaban apretadas entre las tuyas. El parecía no darse cuenta de esto.

-¡Ay! - Exclamé soltándome de su fuerte agarre.

El me dejó sacarlas, pues no se había dado cuenta del daño que me estaba haciendo.

-Lo siento si te hice daño.

-No pasa nada- lo miré con extrañeza.

Luego me levanté del asiento. Quería seguir caminando por el jardín y también quería alejarme del elfo que me hacía tener mariposas en el estómago cuando lo tenía cerca.

El próximo jardín comenzaba con un gran arco de piedra que parecía tener miles de años. Lo toqué con mis manos y estaba muy frío.

Me adentré y parecía que había entrado en la selva. Pero todo aguantado por unas finas columnas de hierro. Enredaderas iban y venían libremente con la intención de tomar algún rayo de sol que escapaba de la sombra de los altos árboles.

Me di cuenta de que una de ellas estaba alejada y en las sombras, no llegando a la luz, como sus otras hermanas.

Me acerqué y tomé una de las debilitadas ramitas. La sentí muy triste y sin esperanza, eso no me gustó. Todos deberíamos siempre tener esperanzas.

Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza.

Cuando estaba entre mis dedos le hablé.

-El sol siempre estará para ti, hermosa criatura- murmuré yo en lo que creía que era mi idioma.

De repente, de mis dedos salió una luz amarilla y sentí tanto calor que solté la ramita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se ve que grité por que el elfo que antes había estado muy tranquilo, luego salió corriendo preocupado hacia mí y me tomó las manos, puso mis palmas hacia el cielo.

-Podría haber jurado que vi fuego en tus manos.- murmuró distraído mientras me miraba las manos una y otra vez. Buscaba algo en cada centímetro de mi piel, con mirada asustada.

-Estoy bien- aseguré yo.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó con voz tan suave como un algodón de azúcar.

Sus manos dejaron las mías y me tomó la cara luego con ellas.

Sus manos estaban tan suaves y cálidas que cerré los ojos por unos segundos y me sentí tan bien.

-Mírame, Emma.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y miré a las profundidades de los de él.

Eran tan hermosos, parecían tan tranquilos. Brillaban como miles de estrellas.

-Eres tan hermosa- mi boca se abrió con asombro cuando de sus labios escapaban esas palabras. Parecían una caricia.

De mi espalda viajó un espasmo.

Nuestros cuerpos se fueron acercando cada vez más y más. Todo nuestro alrededor fue desapareciendo o haciéndose uno solo.


End file.
